


Unfaithful

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: I really enjoyed writing Madara for the Heart Events and he fit this story so perfectly, I had to. Inspired by the otome: In Your Arms Tonight, route: Koichi Natsukawa. For those familiar with the series and this particular story: you know what is ahead! :DMadara x Female!reader
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 215





	1. Wedding

Your friends had been so happy for you, giddy smiles and awes and envy mixed with each other. It was an auspicious match after all. The daughter of the richest noble in the village, marrying one of the founding members. Even when it was matched, even if you didn’t know each other, there was nothing but fortune ahead of you.

“To your new future together,” your father rose a cup towards his new son-in-law, pride beaming off his face as you and your husband followed, answering his toast.

“Thank you, father. It is my fortune to have such a beautiful wife,” your husband responded. You glanced over, stealing an opportunity to take in his features.

Madara Uchiha had a fearsome reputation, but was by no means a bad-looking man. His fair skin, contrasted with his dark hair and eyes made him a handsome man to look at. And while his hair was wild and untamed his eyes stood happy today. The rumoured bloodlust that usually clung onto him nowhere to be seen.

“I’m only letting me [Name] go knowing that she will be in good hands with you, but if she ever comes to me crying I won’t forgive you!” your father warned with a booming laugh. To this Madara only chuckled, downing the sake that he had held in hands.

“A toast to the bride!” Hashirama stood up this time, as Madara’s best man, but also as the head of the village it was only natural that he lead the ceremony. A bright smile was set on his face as well as he raised his cup towards you.

Dark eyes looked into yours, reminding you of your own role as you quickly averted your gaze and picked up your cup.

“Madara is a handful, but don’t be afraid to tell him off,” the hokage good-naturedly teased, earning a scoff from his friend next to you. Ignoring the protests, Hashirama continued, his hand rising higher towards his good friend. “And he might not look like it, but he is a kind man.”

This brought a fond smile on the face of both men.

Nodding you bowed to the hokage, accepting his toast before downing the cup.

It was how the night would continue to grow, the hours seeping away into dawn.

This was how your married life with Madara Uchiha started. Without an intimate moment the two of you as you drank until late at night, barely a word exchanged between on the assumption that time would bring you closer as husband and wife.

It was a good thing that you had insisted on keeping your job. The emptiness of the house and the hollowness between the two of you would have long since driven you crazy otherwise. And though it wasn’t how things traditionally went Madara had appreciated you continuing your work as well.

Nothing between the two of you had been traditional anyway. The very start of your marriage had proven so much. Without a touch exchanged between the two of you started to live together, sleeping separately and living past each other. Sometimes it pained you, as you wondered what his kind smile had been for, or why he had assented to a marriage at all if he wasn’t willing to participate in it. The envy of your friends before suddenly sounded empty and far away as well.

Madara didn’t seem to carry a lot of interest in you. He maintained his distance as he regarded you as a stranger. Not that you minded, the two of you had been strangers before the wedding, but somewhere inside you had wished for some intimacy, or at least an effort to get to know the other.

The days of the Konoha founders were long, usually existing out of all sorts of small tasks that had the ability to drag on forever. It wasn’t uncommon that Madara spent nights in the office instead of home, or that he was gone for days on missions for reconnaissance or else. What bothered you more was the abruptness in which it happened, as the man communicated little with you.

Not one to be deterred, you made your way over to the hokage office, a bag with fresh clothes and some meals in hands. The building wasn’t an unfamiliar one to you, as you had your own office there as well, however, as you were part of another department it was rare that you found yourself at the top floor, surprising the weary hokage and his brother.

“Madara didn’t tell you?” the gruff voice of Tobirama sounded. You winced at his disapproving tone, feeling that he was rather scolding you for not keeping tabs on your husband. Hiding the hurt you smiled apologetically, shrugging as you set the bag on the table.

“I must have forgotten,” you covered for your husband, though you couldn’t help but feel disappointment and anxiety grow. “We’ve both been busy and it is still edible even when cold,” you grimaced before taking out another set of boxes.

“In the meantime, you haven’t had dinner either, right?”

You smoothly changed the subject as you put the boxes in front of the two brothers, your smile growing wider as Hashirama’s eyes brightened up at the sight of a warm meal.

“Careful, [Name]. I might start holding your husband hostage for your meals,” the hokage jovially announced as he started to dig in.

Scoffing at his antics you placed your arms on your hips, a teasing smirk on your face. “Or perhaps _you_ should just get married,” you shot back, earning a choke from Hashirama who gave you an exasperated look.

“I’m too young to marry!” he exclaimed. A statement that earned a click of the tongue from Tobirama and a laugh from you.

“You don’t have the time to joke around, brother.”

Tobirama’s stern voice cut your small spark of joy short, cold eyes appraising you before they returned to the hokage. “There is still much to do,” he continued, this time gentler as he turned his back at you.

Blinking you quickly took a step back, a blush dusting your face as you felt guilt consuming you once more.

“Aha, look at the time. Tell Madara to leave his laundry in the bag, I will pick it up tomorrow after work,” you excused yourself, quickly turning out of the door.

You didn’t miss the question Tobirama asked as the door shut behind you.


	2. Domestic

_“You didn’t send Madara out on any missions, right?”_

The question nagged at you. You had just assumed that Madara had been busy with missions and work. What other reason could there be for him to stay away from home? Apparently, plenty, for now you had plenty of reasons to believe that it weren’t the missions that kept him away.

A dark thought entered your mind. One that you quickly shook away, deciding that it was not worth entertaining. Madara was an honourable man, he wouldn’t, right?

Feeling a fear gripping your heart you pushed the thoughts away with a deep breath, hopping onto your feet as you trailed returned to your job. You would have to ask him the next time you caught a moment alone.

Work kept you busy, however, and for that you were grateful, as you were able to put your mind elsewhere. Shifting through the documents you were preparing for the next case as a knock landed on your door, revealing a stern-looking Tobirama at the other end.

“What is it?” you spoke up, surprised at his appearance in your office. It wasn’t often that the younger brother of the hokage visited the legal office of Konoha. In fact, he always seemed to make sure that he could avoid the place. Not that you minded, but Tobirama was known as to be rather intense, if not intimidating.

“Your associates couldn’t get a word out. I thought this department was known to be mouthy,” the male complained, red eyes shifting to the side disapprovingly.

Blinking, you leaned forward, fingers lacing together as you tried to hide a smile on your face. “That still doesn’t explain what you’ve come for, Tobirama,” you sighed, shifting as you tried to think of a reason why the man had come to your place. “Though, in defence of my associates and this office; we aren’t mouthy. That _would_ be something to disapprove of.”

Raising a brow at your little quip the two of you exchanged a look, Tobirama surprised at your attitude, while you were still waiting for him to answer your question.

Defeated the male let go of a sigh, hand reaching for the back of his head as he waved his hand in the air. “Hashirama sent me. He wants me in the council for the war trials,” the male spoke, raising a surprise from you as you stared at the younger brother with wide eyes.

“Did he,” you mumbled, letting go of a sigh before grimacing. “Very well, though that will make _me_ your supervisor from now on,” you smirked, enjoying the look of discomfort that crossed the man.

That night another surprise was waiting for you.

“You’re late.”

The voice of your husband was matter-of-fact as he startled you at the entrance. Blinking you let go of a yelp as you noticed Madara behind you, your hand instinctively reaching for the spot where your heart was.

“You’re home,” you stated back, blinking owlishly as you dug through your memory.

Scrunching up his brows the male looked away from you, guilt seemingly flashing through his expression before he regained himself. “Yeah, there was a family meeting, remember?” he responded, though it was clear that he realised you hadn’t remembered, or rather couldn’t have remembered.

Deciding to let it go you sighed, walking up towards your husband. “Sorry, I have been busy with the preparations of the special court.” It was half a truth, half a lie. The special court to which you were sitting council in along with Tobirama did indeed take considerable time and work, as well as expertise, but you could have easily made up free time if you had known about the Uchiha meeting in advance.

“I will apologise to the elders tomorrow and be more mindful,” you continued before smiling up at Madara. “Anyway, did you have dinner yet?”

A hope lit up within you when he shook his head. Perhaps this was your chance.

“It has been a while since you have been home. In fact, this might be our first meal together,” you smiled as you checked the kitchen for what you had. Madara followed you, arms crossed as if he wasn’t sure what to do while his eyes took in your every move. “Can you wash the vegetables?” you motioned for him, earning a look of surprise before he followed your request.

The head of the Uchiha remained quiet, seemingly contemplating something as he picked out some vegetables and offering to cut them as well. A job which you appreciated, as you were hoping to cook something quick and simple so that the both of you could retreat after a long night.

“I presume that the special court is keeping you busy?” Madara’s voice carefully inquired. Factual and straight-forward, as if he was waiting for a report. Looking up from the stove you shrugged, hands rubbing over your arms at the chill of the night setting in.

“I haven’t found anyone suitable to take over the council,” you admitted, a deep sigh escaping you. “It blurs the lines between the parties and interests,” trailing off you felt something warm envelop you, earning yet another surprised jump as you found a haori draped over your shoulders.

“You seemed cold,” Madara admitted, eyes still avoiding looking into yours as he continued to put the vegetables in the pan.

A warmth spread from your chest, a certain hope growing further as you watched your husband stir-fry the side dishes. Though awkward, and distant you could feel the warmth and kindness from his actions.

“How have your missions been going?”

Madara froze at your question, chopsticks halfway down as his eyes locked with yours. Concealing what you had overheard from the hokage office you flashed him an encouraging smile.

“I brought over an extra set of clothes and meals, I hope you had them?” you continued flawlessly, the doubts you had earlier brimming up once more.

Setting his bowl down Madara seemed conflicted for a moment before his expressions concealed themselves behind a hard façade, taking away the warmth and domesticity you had shared earlier.

“It went well, naturally. Thank you for your meals, Hashirama nearly finished them for me,” he reported, his words stiff and uninviting. “I already put the laundry away, so you don’t have to worry about it,” the man continued and proceeded with his meal.

Staring at your husband for a few moments you decided to let it go once more, a deep sigh escaping you as you forced a smile. There was no need to rush it, after all you had the eternity to spend together and get to know one another. Though, there was one thing you couldn’t quite let go of:

“You are quite domestic, aren’t you, Madara?”

The question startled the Uchiha, who froze once more as his mouth stood agape, confusion settled in his eyes as he was clueless on what you were talking about.

“Helping in the kitchen, cooking, doing your laundry,” you summed up the things he had done so far. “I thought that the great head of the Uchiha didn’t know how to do those things,” you smiled teasingly, earning a flustered scoff from the man.

“I’m used to it. Being out all the time to scout forces a man to look after himself,” Madara responded, though there was an underlying fondness in his voice as he responded.

Chuckling to yourself you picked up the vegetable dish that Madara had prepared, enjoying the flavours combined and the overall presentation of it.

“Perhaps Hashirama should have married you himself. I dare say that you are better than I’m,” you mused out loud.

This earned an earnest rejection accompanied with a splutter from your husband across the table.


	3. Betrayal

You ran into another wall with Madara.

The domesticity you had shared that night was gone in the morning, when Madara had departed before you had woken up leaving not even a note behind.

Needless to say, he didn’t accompany you to apologise to the elders either, which meant you entered alone. A horrifying experience, really.

_“You are part of the Uchiha now, [Name].”_

One of the senior ladies regarded you, a kind and welcoming smile on her face, though the words felt suffocating.

_“You are no longer part of [Surname]. You are a woman of the Uchiha and with that your duty as a wife comes first.”_

You didn’t like what the elders were suggesting. Their smiles so superficial, their words so expectant and presumptive. The ropes of tradition and duty tightening around you like a cord, chaining you down.

You didn’t fight them, instead you lowered your head, wondering what Madara had to say about this all. The two of you had never —so you realised— discussed the future together. Another shot to the heart.

This had been a week past, with yet another Uchiha family meeting coming up. Madara and you were as distant as ever and had progressed nothing in your relationship with each other.

You let go of a deep sigh as you let go of the scroll in hands, massaging the muscles in the back of your neck.

“You should head home,” Tobirama spoke up, earning a look from you.

The two of you had been spending more time as of late. Both being part of the special court meant that you had to work together more frequently. Along with your expertise in the field it was only natural that he sought your counsel as you worked through the cases.

“That is rich, coming from you,” you quipped back at the man, a soft smile grazing your lips. “Perhaps you should follow your own words,” you tried to tease, but were met with the deadpan expression of the white haired man.

How someone so opposite in appearance to your husband could be so alike was both troubling as troublesome.

“Hashirama said that he will send Madara home early, so that he won’t forget what his wife looks like.”

You hadn’t expected that, a sinking feeling taking over as you blinked at your partner.

Rubbing the back of his neck Tobirama returned to the piece of legislation he had been studying before, a pout on his face as the silence dragged on.

“It isn’t like I have anyone waiting at home,” the man sighed in defeat, wanting to cut off your owlish stare at him.

This had the opposite effect, as now he was at the receiving end of a look of pity.

“Don’t,” he warned, and you quickly averted your eyes, guilt building up as you realised the rising tension. Gulping you quickly pushed the feelings away, flashing Tobirama another cheeky smile.

“You sound almost pitiful. Almost,” you teased as you got up from your desk, cleaning up the files you had spread out in front of you. You didn’t want to admit to the dread you felt at the thought of going home. After all, with such warm intentions, who would dare to spill the cold and distant truth?

Not you at least.

Rushing your way home you hoped that Madara was waiting for you, worried, or hungry, or both. You truly did want to believe that it had been work that had kept him away from home, just like your position had you work overtime for a while now.

A naïve thought, really, for he was an independent and distant man, but you tried to find some glimmer of warmth in your marriage. After all, you did share that one meal together, filled with warm moments. Though it had ultimately led to nothing you hoped that Madara treasured it as you did.

Cutting through the park, hoping that it would make the distance shorter, you froze in both movements as in heart as you walked into a scene you had rather hoped never to see.

“Madara?” you called out, earning a flinch from the figure of whom you were now sure was your husband. Turning around the man gave you a cold look, in front of him another woman, simultaneously blushing as a coy smile graced her lips, as if proud that she had been caught.

Feeling sick to your stomach you didn’t know what to say, the air in your lungs pressed out as you tried to find reason for the scene in front of you. However, when the unfamiliar woman slung an arm around Madara’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, the smack of their lips resounding loudly through the night, your heart sunk as you quickly rushed turned around and took a detour home.

Madara still hadn’t returned even after your detour. Having calmed down considerably after treading through the woods you now sat at the table of your living room, waiting for your unfaithful husband to come home. Inside of your mind you had made up your plan, the words all sorted and waiting to be expressed.

When dawn fell heavy footsteps could be heard at the entrance, footsteps that stopped and froze as your husband walked into view.

“We need to talk,” you spoke, your voice flat and your expression placid, only betraying the fatigue of staying up.

“You shouldn’t have waited,” Madara responded, ignoring your statement, though he sat down all the same. “We don’t have much to say. Everything was clear yesterday,” he started, wanting to say more.

Raising your hand you signalled for his silence, hands folding into your lap as you took in a breath. “How long?” Your question was simple.

The male looked away from you, a knee propped up as he leant backwards.

“Since before our wedding,” he admitted, earning a flash of pain in your heart. “I didn’t marry her because,” knowing what the next question was to be Madara continued, eyes trained on the ceiling as if searching for the right words, “she didn’t come with any benefits,” he decided after a short pause.

Somewhere you had suspected as much, but hearing it expressed hurt you all the same. Breathing in sharply you clasped your hands together over the table, your posture remaining poised. You knew that there were several options in front of you now, Madara knew the same and a challenging look was exchanged between the two of you.

Your families and your position. It had all played into Madara’s advantage. The strong and magnificent Uchiha, tied to the rich and powerful [Surname]. The co-founder of Konoha, in an union with the head of the Konoha Court, leading the council of the special court for the war criminals? It was a match so powerful and far-reaching, it could only propel both families and individuals forward.

“Our union is indeed a beneficial one for both families and ourselves,” you started haughtily, your eyes glazed over the man that you once believed to have a future with.

A shift in his posture betrayed his feelings. He was anxious for your response, as for once his eyes could not read you. Satisfied you scoffed at him before continuing, “separation would be a scandal and a shame.”

At this Madara’s frown set deeper, a pregnant pause between the two of you as you took the lead in the conversation.

“If a farce is what you want, I will set the stage with you,” you continued. In your mind a hammer shattered your heart, tearing into the cracks and the wounds that had been there. You remained strong, however, knowing that you would need it. “Though, I would appreciate it if you could at least respect me as a person within this relationship.”

At this the man gave you a confused look. Quietly you wondered to yourself as well what it was that you wanted.

“I won’t ask for your affections and you may continue to see that woman,” you spoke clippedly, your heart strangely calm at the statement made. There wasn’t even any resentment.

“However, if you ever happen to be caught, or she falls pregnant,” without a blush or a blink you looked Madara straight in the eye, a cold smile forming on your lips, “I will end both this union, your reputation as well as hers in one swift blow.”

The threat lingered, earning another silence within the room. Dark eyes locked in with yours, though you both knew that you made no empty threats. You held the position and the cards to destroy them all.

“As if I care for my reputation,” Madara scoffed, though he frowned all the same as he clenched his fist. Keeping silent you just eyed the man, unwilling to bend anymore than you had already done.

“Fine. Deal.”

You wondered who would forgive you for betraying your heart.


	4. Farce

The revelations of the night before had explained everything in Madara’s behaviour. The reason he didn’t touch you, why he didn’t invest himself into making this union work.

_“Deep down he is a kind man.”_

The hokage had said that. The man that was supposed to know you husband the best of all. Yet, none of his words rang true, for how could this be kindness?

You let go of another deep sigh, head dropping as you leaned against the shelves of the archive.

“That is the sixth already,” Tobirama’s voice sounded. Yet again he had accompanied you in your job, reading through old decisions of the court as a form of studying.

Frowning you wondered what the other was on about, before realising that he meant your sighs.

“You look terrible as well.” Blunt as even the white haired man made no effort in hiding his opinions, earning a glare from you.

“I garner last night was a success?” he continued to deadpan in one breath.

Another sigh escaped you, remembering last night once more and the conversation you had in the early hours. After that you hadn’t been able to sleep, resulting in your disposition at the current moment.

“I wish,” you mumbled, launching yourself away from the shelf you had been examining earlier before pulling out another set of decisions. Turning towards the table you let the stack fall along with your own body, landing on a seat next to the man as you pulled one file out to read.

“Thanks for the cheer up, now focus. We will discuss strategies and motivations with lunch,” you told the man firmly, hiding your face in the files that were waiting to be read.

“No.”

Blinking you looked up from your file, eyes squinting as you wondered if you had heard right. In front of you Tobirama had crossed his arms, eyes stubbornly focussed upon you as he refused to budge or return to the task at hand.

“Care to repeat?” you innocently questioned, feeling the last bits of your patience shredding. With the lack of sleep and Madara on top you didn’t know how much more you could handle.

“I said; no,” Tobirama repeated slowly. “You should go home and rest. I will inform your hus—“

“No.”

This time it was you who met the other with a stubborn gaze, arms crossed as you mimicked his posture. “No, I feel fine, I’m good, and I will stay,” you punctuated your words for him, the glare setting deeper as you faced Tobirama.

“Don’t call Madara, especially,” you followed in a bristle, the bitter edge surprising the both of you as you froze.

“So, it is the bastard’s doing,” Tobirama declared, his arms loosening up as he examined your face.

Avoiding his eyes you felt your resolve weakening, a shaky breath escaping your lips. Closing your eyes you focused, pushing away the obstructing thoughts as you cleared your mind.

“He is too busy to bother, and so should you be,” you declared, hand smacking on top of the files you had sorted out. “Get to work, I won’t go easy on you,” you ordered, pushing yourself up as you strode off for your office.

You knew that Tobirama was expressing his care in his own way, and that it wasn’t fair for you to unleash your frustration over him. However, you felt that a line needed to be pulled and firmly. For else you feared that everything up until now would be vain.

“It is good to see the both of you together.”

The next family meeting came and this time you had made sure that you were informed and present, pleasing the elders and the rest of the family alike as you took your seat next to the head, Madara.

“It couldn’t be helped the last time,” you smiled at the rest of the Uchiha, ignoring the side-eye that you were receiving from your husband. Communication between the two of you had been rough ever since that night, neither side willing to give in, compromise, or even loosen up around the other.

“I did make sure to be informed, so that this meeting can proceed smoothly,” you continued, eyes turning towards one of the younger women of the family. “Sister, last I heard you were three months pregnant, my congratulations.”

Just to demonstrate how well-informed you were without Madara’s help you continued in that line, earning awe and approval from all. Even your husband couldn’t help but feel a little surprised, for he had definitely not made the effort to inform you.

A smug smile headed the male’s direction before the elders interrupted, their smiles pleasant as ever, though you never missed the cunning that it hid, their intentions carefully hidden under layers of humility.

“The making of a new life is certainly a joyful occasion,” one of them spoke, eyes meeting that of yours and Madara. “Soon we hope that we will be able to celebrate yours as well.”

In there laid the danger, an expression, and an order. Even if Madara was the head of the family he was still bound to the expectations of filial piety. Provide an heir, expand the clan, strengthen their forces, the whole sum.

However, where you had been weighed down before in obligation you felt yourself free, freer than you had ever felt, a confident smile plastered on your face as you took over the question.

“There is plenty of time for us to discuss and plan, if fate allows us,” you responded, eyeing Madara who stared at you in surprise, his expression revealing that he was unsure of what to make of your statement. Scoffing at his behaviour you turned away, another smile plastered onto your face as the elders begrudgingly accepted your statement.

That night you made your position as both a wife and a person clear to the family as well as your husband. A stark difference from what it had been like weeks before. A shift that Madara couldn’t help but take note of as well.

“What was that about?”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Madara was aiming at. After the family meeting the two of you had dismissed everyone, returning home together afterwards. The man had wasted no time to pull you away from any ears, as he hissed the question to you.

“Isn’t it obvious?” you retorted, a challenging smile on your face. Shrugging your arm out of his grip you gave the man another look. “I gave them a bone to chew on, while at the same time preserving our little play,” you explained, voice flat as you stated the foundation of your relationship. “You do whatever you need to do and I will keep to myself as well.”

The last words came out harder than you wanted, your throat tightening up as you felt your heart swell. It still hurt, despite the weeks that had passed. However, you refused to show weakness in front of the man you had married. You refused to let him know you were affected by his little games, or his unfaithfulness towards this union.

“[Name],” Madara’s voice was stern as he called your name. Hand reaching out for you again he stopped mid-track, eyes averting from your sharp gaze as he contemplated on what to say.

You remained stoic, your eyes unwavering as you challenged for the man to speak up.

“Forget it,” your husband finally resigned, turning away as he proceeded the route back home.

Something about his shoulders seemed forlorn, as if he had given up entirely. However, what did he give up on when he had never fought for anything between the two of you?

Confused you followed after the man, sunk deep in thought as you both headed off into your house, splitting up inside to retreat in your respective room.


	5. Lunch

“Storm coming in at eight,” Tobirama announced as you walked in. Earning a glare you rolled your eyes at the man as you dropped yourself in a seat across from the man.

“Funny, now have all parties submitted their pleas yet?”

It would be a lie that the events of the night before hadn’t affected you. Given the mood that you were in now it would be a lie that even you couldn’t cover. However, you were too stubborn and prideful to admit to anything, let alone to Tobirama of all people.

“Besides, why are you here so early? Got nothing else to do but the preparations here?” you questioned as you were handed a file. Shifting through the documents within you counted the names submitted, frowning a little at the organisation of it.

“With the date nearing Hashirama has pulled me off everything and told me to focus on the trials,” the man responded, eyes trained on another copy of the document that had been prepared. “I suppose you won’t be able to have dinner at home for a while,” he continued, a shift in his demeanour giving away that he was testing the waters.

You ignored the comment, steeling your gaze and willing yourself not to fall into the trap.

When lunchtime came around the legal department was a chattering frenzy. What with the associates pumping themselves up for the last wrap ups before heading out for lunch. You and Tobirama were counting down the seconds until silence would return, the two of you having resolved yourselves to forego your meals in favour of your job.

The noise, however, cut off a bit too suddenly.

“[Name].”

For the second time your heart jumped at the sound of your name, your head whipping around to meet that of Madara behind you, a cool look in his eyes as he appraised both you and your temporary colleague. Your associates that had been so excited before all frozen, their eyes shifting, but never landing as none knew what to do or how to act.

“Tobirama,” your husband slowly regarded the other, though it was none of his pleasure.Closing your eyes you could almost feel the shiver down the backs of the rest, your hand raising to dismiss them all. An order that they took all too eagerly, as the legal department found itself empty except from the three of you. 

“Madara.”

Whatever animosity Madara felt for Tobirama was returned, earning a roll of your eyes as you crossed your arms.

“You scared my associates away,” you casually threw into the group, unimpressed with the powerplay the two men were playing with each other.

Eyeing you Madara’s eyes trailed over the department, a smirk crossing his features. “I didn’t know your department housed wimps,” came his haughty response, to which you wanted to protest.

“Told you.”

Narrowing your eyes at Tobirama you clicked your tongue, taking a step back as you appraised both men with a scathing chuckle. You didn’t deny that the behaviour of your associates was a tad ridiculous, if not over the top, however, you were also aware of another fact.

“Funny that this comes from the both of _you_ ,” you remarked, earning a look of confusion from both men. “As much as you distrust the other you two are awfully alike,” you followed. In your mind you were wielding a hammer, one that was slamming the nail right on its head. A befitting metaphor as both men eyed each other in disgust, and discomfort at the realisation that they were both trying to protest your statement.

You weren’t done, however. Feeling glee rise up in your chest you cocked your head to the side, this time taking your time to appraise the both of them.

“Yes, both of you walk around with that air of grandiose and general intimidation. There will only be a few amongst many who will dare to come close to you. It shall be _your_ fortune to marry someone as such.”

With that an awkward silence fell between the three of you. Realisation sinking in that you inadvertently praised yourself in that one sentence. Sucking in a deep breath you hoped that your cheeks weren’t flushing, praying that your body didn’t betray itself.

“Anyway,” Madara finally broke the silence, chuckling to himself. “I wanted to take you out for lunch.”

Another silence. Feeling your shoulders tensing you stared at your husband, trying to make out his intentions for suddenly inviting you. However, knowing that you couldn’t turn him down you let go of a sigh, eyes flitting over the work left.

“Tobirama, come with. We can take some of it with us and discuss it over lunch,” you ordered, resolutely turning around to fetch your items without giving anyone the time or room to protest.

Which is how you ended up sharing a meal with not only Tobirama and Madara, but Hashirama as well.

“It has been a while!” the hokage exclaimed at his best friend, clearly enjoying the rare treat to enjoy a meal outside of his office. “And we are even joined by your wife! Are you boasting to us?”

There was no stopping Hashirama’s mood. A feat none of you minded, as it filled the silence that had been there otherwise.

“How can I boast when all my wife wants to talk about is work?” Madara scoffed, clearly displeased with the turn of events as he took a bite from his meal. Eyes trained intently on you the male was determined to have you know that he was demanding his answers, though none of them were expressed.

You, in the meanwhile, ignored his glares, calmly continuing over as you pulled out files and attachments, going over them with Tobirama. Who, on his turn, was somewhere else with his thoughts.

“Your husband is glaring a hole in your head,” the man whispered, clearly not liking the situation any more than Madara did. “I don’t like how I’m dragged into whatever dispute the two of you have, but keep your marital affairs out of your work,” he continued with a hiss.

“Have you taken a look at attachment ten?” you bluntly ignored Tobirama’s concerns, shoving the file in hands before you picked up another dumpling. “It doesn’t match with the rest of the evidence the opposing party has brought in,” you waved, taking a sip from your soup. There was no room for grace and elegance when time was pressing and you were trying to ignore a husband.

Staring between the attachment and you the white haired male wasn’t about to let the topic rest, leaning over the table as he narrowed his eyes at you. “You’re different from usual. Not that prim and proper rich noble,” he accused, but there was an amusing glint as he leant back, a smirk on his face as if he had figured something out.

“You’re surprisingly petty.”

Difficult as it was you tried not to grace that with an answer either.

“You two have grown close,” Hashirama’s voice cut in again, gaining a reaction from the two of you. Slinging an arm around a grumpy looking Madara the hokage pulled his friend in a conspiringly manner. “I almost feel jealous for my friend here. How hard have you been neglecting your wife, Madara? Don’t tell me that this is all because of me?”

The hokage’s words were a jest, of course, but it dimmed the mood all the same. An avoiding look from Madara, a flinch from Tobirama, the silence coming from you. It was just a matter of the clouds gathering before the storm would break loose.

“Are you cursing me, brother?” Tobirama finally spoke up after a dragging silence. “You’re making me sound like a homewrecker.”

This earned a chuckle from Madara, a sarcastic smile crossing his lips as he leant forward over his table.

“Oh, please, as if _you_ could steal away my wife,” he exclaimed, punctuating his every word. “[Name] is much too honourable for a man like you, let’s not even entertain the thought,” he continued briskly, a strange pride seemingly radiating off him as he spoke.

The tension rising between the two was cut short as you put your chopsticks down the table surface, earning a start from all three men. For the first time that meal you met Madara’s gaze head on, your expression concealed behind a pleasant smile.

“ _If_ I decide to leave, it certainly won’t be because of another man,” you spoke carefully, the two of you exchanging a moment of understanding before you rose up from your seat. 

“I’m sorry for being such a poor company,” you apologised to Hashirama, your smile turning warmer for the hokage. “With everything ongoing I really can’t afford too much time to go to waste. Though I have to thank my husband for not allowing me to skip my meals,” you grimaced, turning towards your husband this time.

Dark eyes looked into yours, searching, reaching, ultimately hitting a wall. 

“I presume you won’t come home for dinner?” Madara questioned, to which you shook your head.

“Don’t wait for me. You’re busy enough as is,” you responded, wondering if the pressure on your chest was guilt that you were feeling, or that you were simply avoiding the man. 


	6. Proposal

Somewhere you hoped that the glimmer in Madara’s eyes was one of hope. Hope for your marriage, rather than anticipation and glee. However, remembering what you had encountered that night you knew, it wasn’t to be. None of his efforts were meant for you. It was moot to hope.

And thus you concealed your own emotions and sealed your heart, hoping that one day it would perhaps hurt less.

Night had fallen and the department was once again empty safe from two particular figures hard at work. Neither you or Tobirama had agreed on continuing past the regular office hours, just like that the two of you didn’t speak of whatever had happened with lunch that day, deciding that it was better to just leave the other to be.

However, as the associates were slowly trickling out of the office, saying their goodbyes and their well-wishes, the mood was growing heavier. The prying question that had lingered on the whole day slowly creeping to the foreground. It wasn’t long until a deep sigh from the man broke the peace in which you had been working.

“[Name].”

Two voices sounded in unison, startling all in the room.

Once more Madara had entered your department, this time a bag in hands as he sent a glare down to Tobirama. Returning his gaze at you the man slowly approached, the bag placed on the table with a low thud.

“You should eat,” Madara spoke, voice low, maintaining a cool tone.

Blinking at the small tower in front of you, you hesitantly reached out for the knot on top before Madara beat you to it. With a heaved sigh the man yanked at the knot, revealing a stack of three boxes.

“That is quite the bit of food,” you mused, slowly unstacking the boxes to reveal their content. Fresh rice, even a soup and several side-dishes. There was something of everything, and of nothing a duplicate. “Did you cook all of this?” you questioned, surprise pitching in your voice as you stared down the food.

“I didn’t know what you liked,” came the gruff response, arms crossing once more as he avoided your gaze. “Apart from the stirfry from last time,” he added, pointing out the same vegetable dish that he had prepared the last time you had shared dinner.

Your heart fluttered, a hand reaching for your chest unconsciously. Somewhere inside of you that familiar warmth of hope spread once more as you wondered what had brought on the change within Madara.

A hope you quickly squashed, remembering the sound of his lips kissing the other woman. Someone whose name you still didn’t know, but someone involved with Madara nonetheless. Someone who had known you and let you know that you had lost the game before it had even started.

Feeling a bitterness rise up you quickly gulped it down, the sudden wave of sadness and tears that were welling up suppressed as you took in a sharp breath.

“Very well,” you responded in a clipped tone, moving a few documents out of the way to make room for the food. Unable to keep the chill from your voice you turned towards Tobirama, who had returned to his work once more.

“Tobirama, join the meal,” you offered, earning a quirk of his brow. The man was about to object, but stopped himself as he stared at your voice, eyes slowly shifting over to that of Madara before returning to yours.

“Fine, I will prepare some tea.”

With that the man pushed himself up, turning around as he went to the small kitchen in the department to set the water to boil, his back pointedly turned towards the two of you.

“Ha-”

“I won’t disturb you anymore, if you can’t finish it you can heat it up for lunch tomorrow,” Madara cut you off tersely. “Don’t stay out too late.”

With that he had left your office, his back once more seemingly lonely as he exited the place.

“He hasn’t eaten yet,” Tobirama spoke up from next to you, setting two cups of tea on the table. Startled, you gave the man a questioning look, not quite understanding what he was getting on as the male waved towards the plates. “There are three sets,” he pointed out before letting go of yet another deep sigh.

Feeling your throat tighten your eyes flitted over to the door through which your husband had disappeared. If you were to chase after him now, would you still be able to catch up? You wondered that, but your feet stayed rooted in their place, the sinking feeling of guilt heavy in your stomach.

“Alright, let’s eat,” Tobirama commanded, picking up a plate as well as chopsticks as he handed them over to you before settling himself down. The casualty in which he reached for the food your husband had prepared. The undisturbed third set that he had prepared and your own turmoil.

Everything seemed too much. Too clashing. And like the cool tide a wave clashed over you, forcing you to buckle down.

“[Name]?” Tobirama’s voice actually sounded startled as the first tears fell down.

Taking in another sharp breath you tried to control yourself, blinking away the welling tears before realising that it was no use now that they had started rolling. “I’m sorry,” you apologised as you quickly wiped them away with your sleeve, hiding your face from the other as you turned around. “I’m not sure what is coming over me. Work must be ge-”

As you continued to ramble on a hand landed on your shoulder, heavy and awkward, but warm, oh so warm and comforting. Comforting in a way that you had been missing, that you had been yearning for.

It was the worst thing for your shaking foundation, further crumbling down the walls you had tried to rise up.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t wish to,” Tobirama spoke after a silence, his voice deep and stern as usual, but a hint of concern could be traced if one listened well enough. “Whatever it is that the bastard did to you, you don’t have to accept or tolerate it,” he continued, earning another gulp from you.

Have you been accepting? Or tolerating? Squeezing your eyes shut you wondered what it was before you exhaled in yet another sigh. Was it so easily defined what it was that went on between Madara and you?

“There is another woman,” you finally let out, your eyes trained on the horizon beyond the windows. Sniffing you wrapped your hand around your cup of tea, soaking up the heat that prickled itself through your numb fingers. “Apparently she was someone from way before our union,” you sighed, a bitter smile on your face.

How pathetic the story sounded.

You didn’t notice the flinch in Tobirama’s face as you mentioned it. Neither the conflicted frown settled onto his face. The uncharacteristic silence that followed went unnoticed as well as you simply thought that the man had little to say.

“He didn’t even defend himself,” you continued with a scoff, earning another look from the man. “When I said that I would allow this farce to go on as long as he didn’t get caught, or get her pregnant,” you trailed off, swallowing your pride as you thought back of that night. “He didn’t even seem to care.”

Another silence fell between the two of you as you wring your hands together, nail plucking nail as you chewed your lips.

“He wouldn’t even care if I cheated on him,” you mumbled, this time anger flashed up from your chest, hot and bitter, burning you from within.

Tobirama let go of a deep sigh, as if regretting getting himself involved and letting this waterfall crash over him. As if he was wondering how to get out of this mess without seeming insensitive. As if contemplating on what he had to say to solve your problem.

Running his hand over his face, the man pushed away the creases that were forming before his eyes fixated on you, glimmering in determination as he commanded your attention.

“Then how about getting back at him with me?”


	7. Meeting

_“Then how about getting back at him with me?”_

The question lingered on in the air, wide eyes meeting stern red ones. There was no jest in them, no joke following, only sincerity as Tobirama awaited your answer. 

“Well?” he pressed on as you remained silent, another hand landing on your shoulder as he shook you out of your reverie. 

Taking a step back you gasped, swatting away the hand touching you before you broke yourself out of his intensity, your mind whirling as you quickly called them to order. 

“No,” you mumbled, seemingly sounding unconvinced before catching a grip onto yourself. “No, I won’t,” you threw your head back at the man, this time the heat of the anger, the ire, was aimed at him as you pulled your lips into a long line. 

“I won’t stoop to that level,” you gritted out before wiping your tears away as you turned away from Tobirama. Quickly picking up your chopsticks you then proceeded to load up your plate with all sorts of food, deciding that the best way to end the conversation was to stuff your mouth full. 

A chuckle escaped the white-haired man as he appraised you, returning to his seat as if nothing had happened. 

“That’s better,” he smirked, red eyes locking with yours once more. A shimmering could be seen in them, though you couldn’t tell what it was exactly that he hid behind that stoic mask. All the same, realising that he had only been testing you made you feel silly in your outburst.

Morning came and neither you or Tobirama had gone home to rest it seemed. Arms blocking out the harsh morning light you found that your back was sore from the position in which you had rested. Stiff shoulders, even stiffer neck. It was a grace that you at least were covered in a blanket lest you woke up like an icicle. 

Which reminded you. There was no blanket in the office. Or at least, you weren’t supposed to have one. 

“Huh, what?” you unintelligibly mumbled to yourself as you pulled the fabric off you. A cosy-looking quilt was in your hands, with no indication from where it had come, or who had draped it around you. 

Closing your eyes you pulled the quilt around you, secretively burying your nose into the fabric as you tried to take in the scent. 

“Awake? Finally.”

The moment was shattered by the voice of Tobirama who set a cup of steaming tea in front of you. “Freshen up in the bathrooms, the representatives are coming in at any moment along with your associates,” he filled you in as you blearily stared up at him. 

Realisation took its time but eventually came as you leapt off onto your feet, the quilt falling down to the floor as you stumbled over it to get yourself ready. 

Unimpressed, your white-haired colleague stared after you, the faintest outline of a smile on his features as he went to clean up the office. 

Not soon after freshening up the office started to fill up again. Your associates entered, the interns followed. Somewhere, you saw a glimpse of your husband and the hokage in the hallways as you and Tobirama made your way to the courts. You wondered if Madara had noticed your absence in the house. You assumed he hadn’t for there was no reason or indication that he had. 

“[Name] [Surname], president of the special courts and head of Konoha legal department,” you introduced yourself easily to the representatives. 

“My, aren’t you quite young to be leading such a big and important department?” One particular member regarded you, unable to stop themselves from making the observation. So far the meeting had all been about easy smiles and polite exchanges. Pleased with themselves and the appearance of you and Tobirama. 

You grimaced at the question. Infamous as the Senju were your colleague didn’t need much of an introduction, his position already well-solidified within the world. You, however, were a different story as you didn’t hail from a long line of warriors and were no war hero yourself. Readying yourself for a response you were about to speak up before another voice cut in. 

“Young visionaries for a young village. It only speaks for itself,” Tobirama spoke up. “As part of the [Surname] clan and as the wife of Madara Uchiha it is only natural for [Name] to be as awe-inspiring,” he continued, receiving impressive looks from all representatives alike. Their earlier grimaces and doubts seemed to drown away at Tobirama’s answer. 

Raising a brow you smoothly broke out into a smile towards the rest. Rare as it was to hear Tobirama compliment anyone, let alone Madara, you didn’t point it out in front of the group, instead opting for a more generic response: 

“I’m humbled nonetheless to hear such praise.” 

The two of you exchanged a short smile, the first one in a while you felt. With that the first meeting with the representatives had started. The special court had officially opened. 

The mood in which you found yourself was tense. Despite the pleasantries from earlier you and Tobirama were still under heavy scrutiny as the representatives shared their worries and thoughts about the organisation of the special court. 

“Understood is that the special court will be held in Konoha, for this village is built as a result of the peace between the biggest parties and winners of the war,” a voice droned, building up on the tension felt by the council, preparing for what was to follow. “The winners of the war being the Senju clan and in extension, the Uchiha clan, we of the neighbouring clans, however, feel that the impartiality of the council should be called into question,” the representative finally got to the point, earning a grunt from Tobirama. 

Giving the man a little bump in the arm you pretended to note down their points, taking your time before you laid down your pen and faced the group. 

“And from which group is this worry expressed?” you questioned, eyes shifting over into the direction from which the representative sat. “I’m more than willing to answer whatever questions there may be about our procedures, but before we get to the answer I must know from what direction this question comes.” 

The group fell quiet, a murmur going on between as the representatives discussed the matter amongst themselves. Grimacing you knew you could only wait until they played open card. 

“I did,” a voice suddenly sounded through the room. From the audience, behind the representatives, a figure stirred. Clad in expensive silks and face covered with a cloak the figure moved forward, the emblem of a noble family proudly displayed on both sleeves and the back. Moving forward towards the tribune the female then reached for her headdress, slowly revealing who she was as your breath stalled. 

There the woman stood that so coyly had kissed your husband in front of you.


	8. Fatigue

It was a challenge. That much was obvious. The way she had stood in front of you, revealing herself in front of you as part of the defending party. 

“Lady Oda will be a problem,” you mumbled, anxiously working the nail of your thumb in your mouth. Though you had perfectly handled all of her questions in regards to the impartiality of the courts, and though you had done all and everything you had set out to do this meeting, you felt rattled. Naturally so, after all, the woman your husband had an affair with was none other than one of the parties involved in the special court. 

“What makes you say that?” Tobirama inquired, his arms crossed as he watched you pace up and down your office. “The meeting went well, didn’t it? We expected these questions, though she was rather bold in standing up herself instead of letting her representatives do the work,” the man surmised the events as he tried to make sense of your agitation. 

Heaving a sigh you shook your head, dismissing the events as you recalled the look of her eyes. The cockiness in which she faced you, as if she knew something you didn’t, which was a lot, and all of it too inappropriate to mention here or in court. 

“She is the woman I found with Madara,” you paused, locking eyes with Tobirama before continuing down. “Of all the people he could cheat on me with, he had to pick lady Oda!” Your voice pitched as you stressed the importance of the woman and her clan within the special court. “They are one of the biggest parties in this case! We can’t afford such muddled relationships,” you continued in one breath. 

Tobirama fell silent at that, his eyes suddenly distant as he seemed to drift away in thought. 

“Madara really is, huh?” he mumbled absent-mindedly, earning a harsh glare from you as you whipped around. 

“Yes. Yes, he is cheating on me, and that was the woman with whom he is involved. Glad we got that cleared up,” you bristled as you ran a hand through your hair. Rattled and at the end of your nerves you suddenly felt exhaustion catching up to you, your feet staggering as you tried to hold balance. 

“You should go home, rest up,” Tobirama announced, his arm hovering around your waist to catch you in case you fell. 

“We both could do with some rest,” you sighed, straightening yourself up as you rolled your shoulders. “Sorry for that outburst, that was unbecoming,” you followed up, feeling your cheeks flaring a little. 

Tobirama didn’t respond, but his smirk said enough.

After bidding your associates goodbye with a last set of instructions you exited the hokage building, your mind foggy as you dragged yourself out into the bright afternoon sun. Lunch hour had already passed, you knew, but all you really craved for was your soft bed and sleep for a decade. To sort out your thoughts and feelings, to order your mind, to straighten out your memories. You felt that there was too much going on, too much of everything. 

“Feels terrible, the sun,” Tobirama mumbled as the two of you squinted at the brightness of it. It earned a scoff from your side as the two of you shared a moment of mutual agreement. 

“Wish it could chill,” you jested, earning a chuckle from the other. 

When you passed the park your step froze, remembering the night where you had first met lady Oda. 

You wished that you could have been that bold. That you were that bold. Perhaps then Madara would have interested himself more into you. 

“You know I was serious, right?”

Tobirama’s voice brought you out of your memories, heavy eyes scanning over his pale features as you squinted once more. 

“Remind me again?” you questioned, feeling that you were forgetting something important. Something huge. 

“The proposal I made, to get back at Madara,” the man responded, his voice so casual and matter-of-fact, he might as well have been debriefing at his brother’s office. “I was serious, [Name].” 

You fell silent, a sound escaping your throat as your eyes widened. The man stepped closer to you, eyes boring into yours as he was about to repeat himself. 

“[Name].” 

Madara’s voice startled you, whipping around too quickly for your head’s likening as you felt another dizzy spell overcome you. This time you did lose your balance, feeling yourself falling backwards. 

“[Name]!”

Again two voices called your name in unison, ringing through your head as you noted the worry tinged in both. A warm arm snaked around you, straightening you up as you found yourself leaning against Tobirama. 

“Huh, thanks,” you spoke up dazedly as you pushed yourself back onto your feet. “I suppose I really did-”

You didn’t get to finish your sentence as Madara pulled you out of Tobirama’s arms, his grip on you gentle as he lifted you up. 

“Yes, thank you for catching _my_ wife,” you heard him speak, his words poignant as his grip around your shoulders got tighter. Easily the man walked off, not caring for the stares or whispers surrounding you. 

“You don’t have to,” you mumbled to your husband dazedly, though you knew that your body was screaming for that rest. Just like that your mind was screaming to struggle out. “Especially you,” you continued, as you remembered what had exhausted you so much, a fist landing square into his chest as you let out of your frustrations. 

“Freaking bastard,” you spoke up, your voice gaining clarity as did your mind. “How dare you treat him that way. He was just helping,” you hissed, wondering why you were the one feeling like you were in the wrong while it was Madara who was cheating. 

Madara kept quiet, his eyes trained on the road ahead as he carried you home. 

“You’re a hypocrite, you know? A real hypocrite,” you continued, wanting to let go of the anger within you. You didn’t care where you were right now, or that you were causing a scene. Madara had already started it the moment he had dragged you off. 

“I know,” was all the male said when he reached the entrance of your home. Opening the door he finally set you down, carefully making sure you had a wall to lean against before he moved on to help you out of your shoes. 

“Stop treating me gently,” you huffed, keeping your feet firmly planted to the floor. It didn’t help as the man casually helped you into a sitting position, sliding you into his lap as he continued to reach for your shoes. 

“Stop with the mixed messages,” you bristled, continuing to push the male away. Madara let it happen, your shoes kicked off messily around the entry as you crawled up and walked into the house. “I really don’t get it,” you heaved, hand pressing against your forehead as you glared down at your husband who remained in front of you, kneeling as he avoided your gaze. 

You blamed fatigue.


	9. Trust

_You remembered the reason you had agreed to the marriage._

The family had hounded you to settle down for ages. Since your return to the homeland. Since wrapping up your studies and travels. Everything had been about marrying you off to the best party, as if you were some cow for sale. However, with the war over and the heroes pronounced your clan was eager to build some strong connections. 

_“Madara Uchiha has agreed to a meeting.”_

The elders hummed approvingly, the hall buzzed, you were surprised, not having expected Madara Uchiha of all men to accept. It was after all why you had chosen him as one of your prospective partners, in the hope that he would reject you, honouring his undefeated reputation. You would have tried and he would have the honour of your clan trying to kiss up at him. 

It seemed that you had miscalculated, for he had agreed. Curious you agreed as well, wondering what this was all about. 

The man certainly hadn’t disappointed, but that wasn’t the reason you agreed to the marriage. No, it was much later, with the second meeting. 

The children all scurried away at the sight of the man, adding up into his fearsome reputation as a demon that could even turn a shadow away. Madara wasn’t known for his gentle aura, after all. Though you had noticed traces of kindness, just a glimpse, as the man had a bad habit for not speaking up to defend himself, finding comfort in his loathsome reputation. 

_“When those kids come back be sure to give them some sweets,”_ the man spoke flatly, his tone giving away none of the kindness of his act.

Throwing the shopkeeper a bag of money Madara then proceeded, ignoring the calls even when it was found that he had paid too much. 

_“That is a year’s worth of candy for those kids!”_

That was the moment you decided that it was worth spending your life with this man. Unassuming as he was in his actions, yet so very deliberate as he just wished for a kinder world, but unable to express it. You wondered, what lay beyond his façade. 

Now, months into your marriage you weren’t so sure anymore of what you had seen before. 

When you woke your mind felt a little clearer, your mind not as jumbled as your general mood felt better. With the lowering of the sun you judged it to be a mere hour or so, but it was all you needed to feel rested. 

“How are you feeling?” Madara was quick to notice you as soon as you came out of your room. Busying himself in the kitchen you stared at the man who seemed to act like nothing was wrong. 

“Thirsty,” you responded, shutting your eyes once more as you recalled what had transpired before. “Sorry, for the outburst. I suppose fatigue was getting to me,” you coolly followed on. 

Setting a glass of water on the counter for you Madara didn’t answer, continuing to prepare what seemed to be dinner. 

“Why are you home?” you sighed, heaving your chest deeply as you wondered what was to come. Everything spelled out bad news to you. 

Just what you needed, more upset feelings. 

Turning the fire of the stove down Madara crossed his arms as he turned towards you, his dark eyes shut as he seemed to be contemplating how to approach you. 

“First, what is your relationship with Tobirama?” 

Gritting your teeth you three up your chin, arms crossing to mirror him as you let go of a scoff. 

“Should you really worry about that?”

“Yes.” Madara deadpanned, startling you as you let your shoulders slump. He really thought that you…

“Nothing, though he knows about your little fun, who I have met in the court today,” you answered, clenching your fists as you marched over to the man. 

Firm steps sounded through the house as you stopped right in front of Madara, eyes blazing as you jammed your finger into his chest. 

“What are you thinking? With all people to have an affair with you pick her?”

Madara kept quiet as you continued, feeling the tears welling up from the night before as your frustration grew. 

“Couldn’t you at least choose someone less conspicuous? Why do you insist on marrying me if you so obviously don’t want me?” you continued, the jamming turning into beatings as you pound your fists on his chest. Though you knew it did little to harm the man. 

“At least be clear. At least be consistent. Don’t give me all these mixed signals and go spend time with your maîtresse,” you gasped, unable to hold in the avalanche within you. 

Madara didn’t respond in the while, his hands snaking around your wrist as he stopped your pounding, eyes locking in with yours. A stern look across his face, but not cold or disdaining. Far from it. 

“I’m not,” was all he said before clicking his tongue. Looking away for a second he returned his gaze, visibly struggling with what he was about to say. 

“I’m not having an affair. Please believe me,” he spoke, firmly, clearly, though you stared at him in disbelief. 

“But you said-“

“Forget what I said, or rather, ignore. That woman and I don’t have anything going on. Just believe that,” the man continued, cutting you off as he sighed to himself. 

“How?” your voice sounded so small as you uttered the question. “How, when she has kissed you in front of me. How am I supposed to take that?” your voice gradually broke, rising up in volume as you glared at him, hard. 

Sighing in defeat, Madara’s eyes told you that he wondered the same. A thousand and one unspoken thoughts and emotions swirling deep beneath him. 

“You will see, eventually. Please, just trust me,” he spoke, his voice unusual gentle as he let your hands go. 

“Tobirama asked me to get back at you with him,” you didn’t know what had overcome you to share this, but it rushed a reaction. 

“Of course he would,” Madara clicked his tongue, his eyes shifting away into a glare. 

“I will take him up on that offer if you betray me,” you continued stubbornly, face set into determination as you unclench your fists. 

You knew that you couldn’t, but tried all the same. 

“It won’t happen, don’t even think about it,” was Madara’s answer, though a smirk gave away that he knew. You cursed his sharp eyes and sharper mind.


	10. Hope

Before the day was over you found yourself in the hokage building again. This time you didn’t bother to check in on work, making your way straight to the hokage office as you entered after knocking.

“[Name]!” Hashirama sounded surprised as you entered, his pen nearly falling out of his hands. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting, like my brother?” he smiled gently, obviously not minding the distraction from work.

Shrugging you shut the door behind you, itching over to the desk as you took a seat.

“I want to talk,” you exclaimed, locking your eyes with him. “About Madara,” you clarified.

Your tone silenced Hashirama, whose eyes turned stern at the mention of his friend. “Go on,” he encouraged, though from his eyes you could tell that he had rather not.

“He isn’t the facetious type,” you started, more of a statement than a question. “Neither would he bother with little mind games.”

To this Hashirama hummed, agreeing as he kept on listening.

Sighing you crossed your arms, eyes trained upon the ceiling above you. “However, he is an opportunist like no other. If it gets him to his goals, to the means, Madara isn’t afraid to dirty himself, even if that means ruining himself beyond repair,” you continued to state.

Hashirama kept quiet, trying to discern what you were trying to get at.

“Hashirama,” your voice turned against him, a sharp tone cutting into his thoughts as he looked up startled. “What is it that you haven’t told me, yet?”

Your question hung in the air, the answer to which he could only owe you absent.

“Madara is a kind man,” Hashirama tried, sighing to himself. Though, you weren’t about to let the hokage go so easily.

“So you have stated before.”

“He is a man of few words, used to being viewed with contempt,” he continued. Unimpressed you gave him a look, a raise of your brow.

“I have noted.” Your tone was turning flatter, your patience running thin with both men.

“It will all be clear, soon.” Hashirama repeated the words of your husband.

Silence fell between you two, stubbornly you met Hashirama’s gaze, but for once the boisterous man had nothing to reveal, his eyes cool and contemplative.

“It seems that you already know the answer,” he spoke slowly, a gentle smile crossing his face.

That was all the clarification you needed. Lips turned into a long line you then shoved yourself up, stomping over to the door as you opened it. You left without another word.

You didn’t return home that night either, opting to resume work now that you had rested.

“You’re working again,” a voice appeared, disapproving, weary. From the other side of the room Madara entered, taking long strides to get to your desk. Planting his hands on your table his eyes glowered you down, an unspoken question exchanged.

“So it seems,” you hummed simply, but smiled all the same. “The associates left a mess. I needed to sort this out,” you explained, heaving a sigh at the tragedy in front of you. “Did you bring dinner? We can eat together,” you continued airily, earning a shift in Madara’s composure.

“It is ready at home. You’re supposed to relax.” The man went around the table, his steps heavy as he stopped next to you, a cold distance remaining between shoulder and hip. “I will help, tell me what to do,” he offered.

Another smile thrown at him you patiently explained what the mission was.

“You are much more efficient than Tobirama,” you exclaimed in delight, hands clasping together as you had finally managed to reorder the files into a neat system. “Really can’t tip against the Sharingan,” you gushed, turning towards your husband.

Scratching his face Madara seemed at first startled at your sudden shift, but took it in all the same, a confident huff escaping him as he smirked. “Of course I’m better than that bastard,” he declared, offended that you could have ever thought differently.

“Though the Sharingan isn’t meant to be employed for organising files,” he brisked after, feeling a little dejected that this was how you measured his worth.

Laughing, you pushed his arm, sliding down to grab his sleeve as you pulled him away from your desk.

“Let’s go home, have dinner,” you said instead, releasing his sleeve again.

You stilled as you felt a callous hand grab yours, rough fingers reaching out for yours, brushing along, uncertain before growing more determined when you don’t pull away. Lacing his fingers through yours you turned your eyes up to the man.

“Let’s go home,” was all he sighed, a surprisingly warm smile on his face for once.

_“You never told me what your favourites are.”_

The man directed the conversation to you while you walked down the streets. Hands still laced together, your shoulders still apart, yet your steps were in sync, always making sure that you walked next to each other.

Though there was a distance, the air between you was still warm, small talks shared, short answers exchanged. You had learnt that Madara liked tofuskin, particularly inarizushi. An answer you filed away carefully, along with his dislike for roe. Most of the conversation had been about his likes and dislikes, as he slowly let you uncover the man beneath. 

“What?” the man asked, confused at your sudden silence.

You shook your head, a smile on your face once more as you heaved a sigh. “I will wait,” you declared, a sudden profession that stunned the man who froze in his step.

“I will wait with answering,” you clarified, releasing his hand once more as you reached for your front door. “Until you have made your decision, that is,” you followed on, a shrug of your shoulders as you pulled out of your shoes.

Somewhere, behind his dark eyes, a flicker of hope reignited as he followed you in. 


	11. Faint

“You left a mess.”

The following day started on a stern note. Arms crossed, you sat down all of the associates as you tapped your finger impatiently against your arm as you threw them all an admonishing look.

Guilty the associates avoided your gaze, heads buried away in their files as they fell silent for what happened.

“Luckily,” you breathed, not actually half as angry as you had pretended to be, “I had my husband to help me out,” you admitted before letting the group go. “Don’t let it happen again,” you warned before turning away.

Tobirama, already busily digging through all of the pleas, had paused as you returned to the desk, a questioning look in his eyes as he slowly spoke.

“Madara helped?”

His voice sounded grave, even a little disappointed as his eyes kept you under lock. You threw him a smile, taking a seat as you picked up a document. “Yes, yes, he did. Very efficiently as well, what with his eyes,” you spoke easily, the disappointment and pain from the days before gone.

“Do you know that his Sharingan also memorises?” Tobirama inquired, his voice growing deeper as he laid his hands flat to the table, leaning forward towards you.

You waved him off, rolling your eyes as you flicked one of the files open. “Yes, I do,” you returned before giving him a knowing smile. “I know, which is _exactly_ why,” you added innocently before turning around and resuming your job.

“It really was too unfortunate that I have all these associates, but not one who bothered to implement a decent organisation,” you spoke up, earning a flinch from the rest of the office as they exchanged a look. Weren’t you done scolding them?

“Good thing I have such a capable husband!” you continued to exclaim, a wide smile on your face that calmed the rest down. “Lest I would have been stuck all night,” you continued with a tinge of drama, relieving the rest.

Tobirama grunted, returning to his own job with a huff and one last glare headed your way.

When lunch approached Hashirama was the one to pull you out of your concentration, your husband standing somewhere behind him with his arms crossed.

“It is a beautiful day, much too nice for you two flowers to stay inside,” Hashirama joked at both you and his brother.

Scoffing Tobirama was about to retort back as you shut your file.

“Grumpy here _does_ need some happy beams,” you cut the younger brother off, a shit-eating grin on your face. “He has been grunting and sighing all day, my associates are going to have nightmares,” you teased to which the other man flared up.

“Yes, because you scolding them wasn’t anything noteworthy,” he returned, to which you only feigned innocence.

“I think Hashirama can agree that you and Madara are enough for nightmares for days. I’m _just_ a sweet flower,” you shrugged before readying yourself for lunch.

Needless to say, your mood had improved tenfold as you fell into step next to Madara.

“You scolded them?” Madara questioned to which you waved away his worries.

“Only a little, nothing worth getting jealous over,” you jested, which earned a round of choked breaths in the office.

Bursting out in a loud laughing fit Hashirama slapped his friend onto his shoulders, unable to keep himself as he gave you the thumbs up.

“It is good to see [Name] as boisterous as ever, you have found your match, Madara,” the man barely caught up onto his breath before leading the group out of the office for the break.

You agreed with Hashirama’s assessment. Your usual did suit you much better than the gloom and doom you had found yourself in before. You felt better, more confident as well as you had your battle plan ready.

That afternoon your meeting with Lady Oda wasn’t as surprising or as dreadful as it had been before.

“The questions that will be deliberated upon in front of this court is the question to what extent the crimes committed were executed under official order of the daimyo.”

The next court sitting had opened, introducing the hefty topic of liability within the case. The mood tensed up as the parties eyed each other, confident smiles mixed with uncertain ones.

Lady Oda sat down tall, a confident smile on her features from the side of the witnesses. There was little to fear from her side, for she was summoned only to surmise the events of the war. A war you had hardly experienced.

A question deliberated as well.

“Undeniable is my lack of experience within the warfield, yes, but that makes me no less qualified to deliberate and judge the actions for what they are and separating fact from fiction. In fact, that makes me the most likely party.”

A confident smile played on your face as well that day as you treated the case with your usual vigour.

Within the public you could see a familiar dark figure, your smile faltering as it was replaced by surprise at the sight of your husband.

Was he here for you, or Lady Oda?

Shifting your eyes over to the other it seemed that the mistress had noticed Madara’s presence as well, a smile wrapping her face as she challenged you heads on.

Madara, however, gave you a quiet thumbs-up, a certain glint in his eyes that reassured you once more as you plastered your expression back on.

“Is there something Lady Oda wishes to express?” Tobirama cut in, having noticed the shift in confidence as well. Seated next to you the white-haired male hadn’t spared you a glance ever since entering the court, obviously irked by something.

You could only guess what it was, mentally sighing at the drama you were slowly unwrapping around you, never mind your husband.

This time the woman did have the decency to lean over towards her advisers, whispering in hushed tones as her representatives scrunched up their faces, clearly not liking the change of tides just as much as they had disliked her last performance.

“The miss is feeling unwell and wishes to be dismissed,” one of the members of the party spoke, earning a look from everyone in the room.

“Lady Oda is a key witness within the court and a centrepiece of this case,” you spoke, your tone deliberate and firm. “Dismissing her means delaying the case, meaning that everyone standing here today will be kept in suspense,” you explained, your eyes shooting over the accused parties at one side and the accusing parties at the other side.

“Surely you wouldn’t want to keep justice away from the aggrieved?” you continued, earning a hum from one side of the room. “Or keep those innocent longer in captivity?” you sternly added, which earned both approval as disapproval.

Another set of whispers and deliberations followed. From the side of your eyes you could see Tobirama’s temper flare up, impatience kicking in as he wanted to speak up.

A tug at his sleeve caused him to look at you for the first time since starting, your head shaking inconspicuously as you willed him to stand back. Surprisingly he listened, a huff escaping him.

“If the lady is unwell now, when will she be well enough to take the witness position?” you questioned when no answer came from the representatives. “Or must we start a special procedure for her and take her account in private, to be shared with the public at a later moment?” you continued.

“Private sounds good,” Lady Oda spoke up before her representatives could speak or even discuss. “I would love to chat privately with the president,” she challenged.

You didn’t like the suggestion one bit, biting back a comment in your throat as you willed yourself a polite smile.

“You are bold, miss Oda. Bold and seemingly very well, I regret having to dismiss your request and proceed as usual.”

Tobirama stepped in for you, this time it was his hand that tugged your sleeve from under the table, though he didn’t let go after, a look exchanged between the two of you as you calmed your breath.

A gasp went through the court when Lady Oda slumped down to her knees.


	12. Bound

Needless to say, the court session was suspended after that Lady Oda had fainted. A decision that met a fair share of criticism from all sides, both over the way it was dealt with as well as the incident itself.

“We need PR for you,” you grumbled at Tobirama who was leaning against the window as he watched the people walk out of the tribunal. “Though, I also think that Lady Oda is an excellent actress,” you sighed before weaving your hand through your hair.

The man didn’t respond as he instead chose to look away.

“Awfully quiet for once,” you sighed, giving up on the man. You figured that once Tobirama started that there really was no holding him back. You were surprised that he had held back at all earlier.

“Do you trust Madara?”

The question came sudden as you started to turn away. Warily you faced the white-haired male again, an incredulous look on your face as you tried to access the situation.

“You don’t,” you stated solemnly before dusting off your sleeve, remembering how he had held it under the table. “Your brother does, however,” you continued, mulling your mind over how you were to approach the topic of your husband.

“And I decided to believe him as well.”

Tobirama didn’t respond to that statement, his arms crossed as he looked away from you once more, clearly displeased with the answer.

“As I trust you, Tobirama,” you continued, undeterred, unmoving as you eyed him. “You and my husband have a history and that I understand, but will you trust in the me that trusts you?” you smiled, earning a placid look from the other.

“The way you word it is unfair,” was his solemn response to which you laughed shortly.

“I know.”

To say that there was no manipulative streak within you was a gross misunderstanding. It was probably one trait that you shared with your husband, but one that neither of you had really come to understand yet.

“You certainly choose your day to visit,” you sighed at Madara when you found him waiting for you. Walking back home the male had only laughed at the whole ordeal, finding great joy in seeing Tobirama so at loss of a reaction.

“She invited me, you know,” came Madara’s stern response after a short silence, explaining his presence. “Said that she wanted to show me, or something,” he continued, arms crossing over his chest as he looked ahead. “Though, I much rather come to see you,” he admitted.

Feeling your heart still you froze into your steps, eyes turned up towards the male as you tugged at his sleeve.

“What _exactly_ is your relationship?” you questioned the male, though he only gave you a guilty look, eyes telling you that he couldn’t tell you the answer yet. “I fear for what she may be planning, but even more for my response,” you admitted, feeling a sadness welling up again as you frustrated at the wall he built surrounding him.

“I know,” was all he said before tugging you closer at your arms, you refused to budge however, rejecting his touch as you slid away.

“Let’s take a walk,” you sighed instead, not feeling like ending the day so soon either as you turned around into the direction of the forest.

Madara followed quietly, not finding the heart to reject the idea, though he did grab hold of your hand as soon as he caught up, fingers lacing through yours once more as he stared ahead.

“Your hands are rough,” you stated the obvious, a sad smile adorning your face as you looked up at the man.

His features seemed lonely, somehow. Despite the fact that you were next to him, holding his hand, walking with him, spending time with him.

“What is on your mind?” you followed when he didn’t react.

_“You.”_

The deadpan response earned a scoff from you as you gave the man a quasi-glare, shaking your head as you couldn’t believe that you had set yourself up like that.

“I’m serious,” Madara’s voice spiked up, a pull at your hand causing you to stumble back into him, another arm snaking around your shoulders as he held you. “I’m thinking of you just as much as that darn Tobirama thinks of you,” he mumbled, his nose buried in your hair.

Feeling your heartbeat race you remained still in his arms, knowing better than to fight as you let him have his moment.

“Why do you choose to trust him so?” he questioned, finally expressing what had been bothering him all this while.

Gently you finally found the urge to pull away, your eyes turning up to him sternly as your hand gripped his shoulder, warmly squeezing it.

“The same reason why I decided to trust you,” you replied. “And that has no reason at all, other than that I know you can be trusted.”

You smiled, the trees surrounding you suddenly seeming so much taller and mightier than before. You and him seemed so small in the forest, but all the more precious.

Grunting Madara grimaced back at you, finally letting go of his hold as he took a step back.

“Fair enough,” was all he said, though you could tell that it hadn’t satisfied him entirely. “You do realise that he is looking at you, right?” the man immediately followed on, breaking the still moment between you.

This time you laughed, throwing your head back as you let the air fill your lungs and your body shake.

“Yes, I do,” you exclaimed, glittering eyes turning up to look at his shocked ones.

“But I’m bound to you and there doesn’t seem to be any change coming soon,” you added on.

Shocked eyes turned into surprise, turning into warmth, and you knew, there was hope for the two of you. As long as you both kept your faith, as strange as the situation was.


	13. Ruin

“Lady Oda claims to be pregnant.”

The news made you stagger, your legs suddenly feeling unstable as you held yourself up by leaning against the desk.

“Pregnant? And who is the father?” you managed to get the question out, eyes set far away as you tried to think of a sensible explanation.

“Who? Why, her husband of course?”

This time your legs did give way, warm arms catching you and stabilising you.

“You seem to have a habit of falling,” Tobirama grunted unimpressed with your reaction. The representative that had come to visit your office rose a brow, their feet shifting uncomfortably at the display as you steadied yourself.

“Good thing you’re there to catch me,” you shakily joked back before throwing the other a smile. “Sorry for that, my congratulations to the lady.”

With that the representative exited the office again as you let yourself sink into your seat, a hand resting over your chest as you let the news sink in.

“You really thought Madara knocked her up?” Tobirama’s question was more of an observation than anything he wanted an answer to, though you flinched all the same, a blush dusting your cheeks.

“I didn’t know she was married,” you shot back, remembering the way she had been referred to at the tribunal. “We called her miss,” you bit, trying to justify your own feelings.

Chuckling the man put a hand onto your shoulder, his head shaking as he then turned around and left you alone. “If he had you would have left him, right?” the man stated to which you shot him a dirty glare.

“Just reminding you,” came his cool response before he tuned out again to work.

You didn’t respond, your hand moving towards the files as you tried to hide the blush on your cheeks, feeling silly for jumping onto assumptions like that. It was in her file after all, that she was married. Dropping your head down into the papers you sighed to yourself, glad that Madara wasn’t around to watch you make a fool out of yourself.

And then there was the matter of Tobirama, who wasn’t hiding his interest in your marital status anymore. He and Madara always had a rocky relationship to begin with.

What a mess.

“Lady Oda is pregnant,” you callously announced over dinner. Madara’s expression scrunched up, a hard glint in them as he shifted his weight. Putting down his bowl he looks at you sternly, his hands at both his sides.

“It isn’t mine,” he states slowly, but confident.

Sighing you look away from your husband, a shrug from your shoulders as you put down your bowl and chopsticks as well.

“She is married.”

The tone was accusing, partly disgusted, as you held your breath at how Madara was to explain this.

“I know.” That was all the man had to say that meal, leaving yet another icy wall between you two.

You know what Madara had said, but found it hard to trust with the little information you had to go by and the amount of trust he asked of you.

_“My marriage is a farce, you know?”_

Lady Oda seemed pleased with sharing that detail of her union, a content smile on her face as she sat across from you. With the announcement of her pregnancy it had been deliberated that she could do her accounts privately, as not to upset the growing child.

“The daimyo is very pleased as well, my husband, I mean. Though he only touched me once,” she continued airily, obviously gauging your reaction.

“How very sorry to hear that, now to get to the matter at hand,” you instead responded, keeping your voice as leveled as you could. You would not, could not have her rile you up.

“Aren’t you going to question me further about Madara?”

The way she said his name so casually made your stomach churn, though you tried to conceal it as you let go of a sigh.

“There is a time and a place for everything,” you decided to answer instead, earning a honing laugh from Lady Oda.

“Ah, yes, professional as ever, poor little [Name],” she spoke before folding her hands over her belly. She wasn’t showing yet, being so early into her presumed pregnancy. Throwing you a glance the female smiled, though for once you found it surprisingly warm instead of wicked.

“Anything I say is confidential, right?”

The question startled you, but you nodded all the same. “However, as the president of the court it may carry over into my deliberations without it made public,” you filled in, frowning a little as you wondered what it could be that Lady Oda wished to employ your confidentiality for.

“Since you’re so into your role I shall let you in on a little something,” the woman continued in a low hush, her eyes twinkling in a wicked way as you realised that you had played right into her cards.

“The child isn’t Madara’s, but it will ruin him all the same.”

The statement hung grave in the room, lingering on as you stared at the woman, her expression incomprehensible. How were you supposed to react?

“You’re wondering why, probably,” Lady Oda spoke, another smile crossing her fair features as she got up. Raising up a finger to her lips she looked you down into the eyes, the other hand forever crossing her stomach as she rubbed it.

_“Madara’s ruin will be that he won’t rely on you.”_


	14. Weak

It wasn’t uncommon for vendettas to form in war. Especially not with a clan as infamous as the Uchiha, envied and feared by all. With the Uchiha allying themselves with the Senju it only was a matter of time before they were targeted once more.

That was the easy part.

The harder part came with figuring out Madara’s side of the deal. What was he planning to do, why was he getting himself involved with Lady Oda?

Now, that was something you couldn’t get height of. Something that the other three men in your life didn’t allow you to figure out. However, you knew that the answer was somewhere. It always was, you just had to find the pieces and bring them together.

Which was why you found yourself amongst the best crowd within the Uchiha family, the elderly. Men and women alike, of age and often retired. How many stories they carried.

“No way!” you exclaimed, guffawing at yet another story about Madara’s childhood shenanigans.

“Oh, that little mischief maker,” the uncle gruffed, though there was amusement in his voice as he shook his head. “And afterwards the rascal didn’t dare to admit that he really did hurt himself to the bushes. I think he was limping around with that terrible rash for weeks.”

With that the story concluded, to which the rest of the elders chipped in with their own stories.

“I take it that Madara never has been the type to share,” you concluded, crossing your arms as you took your mental notes.

“Ooh, but he never had trouble sharing his opinions. Wanted or not, and how often they went unwanted!” another lady interjected, her eyes disapproving as she related a story on the ungrateful brat that Madara could be.

“He does have a problem with carrying all of the burdens alone,” one elder spoke up, silencing the rest. “Ever since his brother died Madara hasn’t relied on anyone.”

The silence was telling in the room, earning another observational note from you. “What about Hashirama?” you questioned, though you had a sinking feeling that you knew what the answer was going to be.

“The Senju-boy?” a man grumped, his eyes closing wearily. “He will be the end of our clan,” was all he concluded with, leaving another grim silence in the room. “Madara does well not to trust the man too much, though they may be friends, it was still a Senju-man that killed his brother.”

You knew the story, though you hadn’t participated in the war itself. The stories of the legendary fights between the Senju and the Uchiha, and the fight that eventually led to the conception of the village they know today. It was only natural that the old still held a grudge of sorts, believing this peace to be a compromise, an admission of their own loss. Generations of bloodlust and hatred weren’t dispelled overnight, this was going to be a game of patience.

“Such a shame that by siding with the Senju the Uchiha has slighted the Oda,” another lady sighed, to which your ear twitched, your attention turning towards the elderly as your expression turned grave.

“Oda?” you questioned lightly, trying to tread carefully. “They were an ally?” you continued, trying to be careful as you wondered why none of this had ever been mentioned in the files.

“They are _still_ an ally,” came a gruff voice from behind you, startling the rest of the elderly as well as yourself.

“Madara!” one of them called and you winced, knowing that you had been caught snooping around. “We were just talking to your lady, why don’t you share some of your stories?” the elder continued to invite the man to which an amused chuckle was the only response.

At least he didn’t seem angry, you deflated, relieved that you wouldn’t have to meet an angered Madara as of yet.

“I rather not fill my wife’s head with stories, or share her attention,” Madara’s teasing voice answered as his hand landed on your shoulder heavily.

Or not.

“If you wanted to know more about me you could have asked me, dearest,” the male continued, his voice turning sharp at the end as you winced mentally at yourself. However, the man had given you a great set-up, giving you the opening that you needed.

Turning around half you took the arm of your husband and tugged at him, forcing the man to take a seat down next to you.

“But you wouldn’t tell me about all the embarrassing details,” you quasi-huffed, giving the man a mischievous smile before giving the rest of the room an encouraging look. “I would love to hear more about the delightful mischief my husband got himself involved in,” you announced, foregoing the topic of the Oda clan entirely. At least, for now that was.

“What a pain,” Madara would say hours later, rolling out the muscles of his stiff shoulders. “They even had me apologise for tormenting them so long ago,” he groaned, earning a giggle from your side. “It is petty, who is to remember what plant I pissed on as a kid?” He defended himself.

This produced an even louder laugh from you as you had to take hold of his sleeve to stabilise yourself. The story was too precious for any reaction less than that, and the way that the elderly had demanded an apology from Madara on the spot, having turned to you to pressure you into agreeing with them that it was scandalous what he had done as a child. It was simply too much.

“You were too mischievous as a child,” you hiccuped, wiping away the tears as you finally calmed down.

Rolling his eye at you Madara grabbed hold of your hand, pulling you after him as the two of you went down the already darkening path towards home, him leading the way.

“Why are you inquiring about my past?” the man questioned, his back turned towards you, disabling you from seeing his face. Though, you noted, his back didn’t seem as lonely as before. A thought which made you smile.

Shrugging your shoulders you let yourself follow after the man, trying to imagine the expression he carried now as you trailed after him.

“Is it wrong to get to know my husband?” you retorted gently, earning a squeeze of your hand from the man. “After all, he won’t let me in, leaving us strangers even after months of marriage,” you continued.

This time the man froze, head slowly turning around as eyes sought yours out, uncertain, anxious, yearning, you saw it all mixed in there. The thoughts that he never expressed, the emotions he wouldn’t allow himself, the wish to break through, but not knowing how.

“And what did you find?” he quietly deliberates, eyes cautious as his grip tightened. You pinched back, letting the man know that you still liked your hand, that you weren’t going to shake him off.

“That he is at his weakest when alone,” you responded in earnest.


	15. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I set up a poll to see what the general consensus is amongst the readers, please answer two short questions for me. They won’t affect the story, but they will give me a reflection on what I may need to tweak or work on: https://forms.gle/zLLb9kxzqMEbdHms6

Calling Madara Uchiha of all men weak would have probably elicited an adverse reaction towards any other. Anyone who wasn’t his wife, at least. He just stared at you, albeit a little offended. At least it wasn’t followed up with a match, for you were sure to lose that one. 

“Weak?” he repeated after you, his tone not amused. For a moment he let go of your hand, his arms crossing as he froze in his path. “Weak,” he repeated once more, his face settling into a deep frown.

“When alone!” you quickly repeated after, giving a slight push in the back to keep the man moving. “Don’t get all worked up now,” you quipped easily, thinking little of what you had said. “You are vulnerable. The Oda are after you, you aren’t willing to ask for help as you try to carry it all alone, what else do you call it?” you continued, strolling in front of the man who stubbornly stood glued to his ground. 

When your husband remained silent you let go of a deep sigh, eyes rolling before swirling around to face the still pouting man behind you. 

“The Oda will be dealt with,” the man resolutely stated, drawing another roll of your eyes in reaction. 

“Before or after they get to you?” you threw back in response, earning a curve of his brow. Sighing, you drop your arms to your sides as you straighten your back. “First the affair that isn’t quite an affair, then the appearance in the court, and now I find they are slighted allies?” you repeated the occurences in which Lady Oda had been involved, your annoyance growing as you thought of your last conversation.

“I have it under control,” Madara spoke, arms tightening as he avoided your gaze. “It is none of your business,” he continued, his appearance suddenly distant. 

Pulling your lips into a long line you swiftly turned around, briskly picking up your pace as you made your way down home without another word. 

That night felt especially cold despite the warming weather. When morning came Madara had already departed, leaving only a note near your breakfast that he was out to deal with business. 

You really hoped that he wasn’t doing anything impulsive right now. 

“The Oda has sent in an objection,” was the first thing Tobirama said as he handed you the motion in question. Folding it open you could feel your heart race, cold sweat breaking out all over your body as you clammed up. 

An objection against you, it read. They wanted to remove you from your position and replace you with another. 

Feeling like the air was knocked out of you, you let yourself down onto your seat slowly, eyes raking over the words of the motion unfolded in front of you. For a moment you felt like you couldn’t progress the words written, the language suddenly foreign to you. 

“How do you weigh this motion?” you asked after a silence, your shoulders suddenly feeling heavy as you cracked your brain for a plan to fight the motion, but also on what was right to do. 

“Madara better hurry up, or else we might face a problem,” Tobirama grunted, earning a glare from you. 

“Whatever it is that he has to do, it seems that he is out now,” you bristle back, your palm hitting the table in frustration. “What is it that he has to do anyway?” the words tumbled out of you, your breath hitching once more as you threw the motion across the table. 

You didn’t expect an answer from the man, knowing that it was only to be met with more silence. There was no point in asking why you weren’t informed. There was no sense in asking what it was that the brothers had Madara do. Hashirama hadn’t told you as the hokage, Tobirama wasn’t going to reveal much more, your husband even less so now that he was absent. 

It was frustrating, to say the least, as it was affecting you both privately as well as professionally now. 

“We are already facing a problem, Tobirama,” you finally sighed, your head falling against the back of your seat as you closed your eyes. “And I fear there is only more to come,” you mumbled, thumbs twiddling with each other as you tried to make up a plan to get out of this. However, with the little knowledge you had there was nothing you could do. 

“[Name],” Hashirama’s voice raised you from your thoughts. The look of worry and tone of concern did not escape you as the hokage stood in front of you. “I fear that Madara is about to bring in more trouble,” was all the man said as he stared at the motion that you had thrown away earlier. 

“Obviously,” came your curt response as you rolled your eyes, hand running through your hair before you heaved another sigh. “You two can have your secret talk, I’m taking a walk,” you announced, understanding the look that the brother’s were exchanging. 

To say that you were annoyed was to put it mildly. The loose ends you had, the lack of facts you held in hands. Lady Oda’s mysterious motivations, the refusal of any of the three men to explain the situation, it all swirled within your mind as you tried to make sense of all the leads you held in hands. 

“[Name], what brings you here?” The question wasn’t meant to be unwelcome, though you certainly had surprised your parents by suddenly hopping by for a visit, alone. The question where your husband was followed naturally, to which you only grimaced a little to ease up on their worries. 

“He is out, on a mission,” you assumed, for you were certainly as clueless as your parents were.

Relaxing a little your parents ordered the servants for some tea, quickly providing you with sweets to accompany with the beverage. 

The air at your parental home was like a breeze of fresh air. The familiar warmth, the obvious love that clung to the air, but also the carelessness in properierty and the casual, nearly flippant attitude towards the obvious luxuries that your parents permitted themselves. Parts that you missed and parts you hadn’t minded at all ever since you had moved into the Uchiha compound. 

“How is your husband treating you? Are you happy?” your mother was quick to question you now that she had you alone. The few times that you had visited had always been with Madara, to greet the household, to say your farewells, for a casual visit, but they had been different. Madara’s rigid character, the overall formality in which the Uchiha tended to regard all strangers with, it sang through every motion. 

“As every husband does,” you smiled ambiguously, the cup of tea twisting in your hand as you wrapped your fingers around its heat. “Though this one comes with a set of rumours and a fearsome reputation,” you added to it with a giggle. 

“And yet you married him,” came the response in return, earning a moment of silence from you as you thought it over. 

“You were never the type to be afraid of anyone,” your father chuckled at your silence, his hand reaching out to put a sweet on your plate. Your favourite, you realised endearingly. “Madara is a good man, despite all what is said of him,” he continued, more so to your mother than to you as he exchanged a knowing look with you. 

“Your father and I were also married through an arrangement,” your mother added, a hand reaching out for your father as she held an adoring smile. “I didn’t like him at first, having loved another man,” she casually told you before her expression softened at the memories flooding in. “But in the end it isn’t just love that you need to make a relationship work,” she continued. 

The story didn’t surprise you, having heard of your parents’ relationship so often as a child. However, what did surprise you was the way it struck you now. You definitely hadn’t loved Madara as you married him, you weren’t even sure if you loved him now. However, was there trust? 

You liked to claim that you did trust the man. That you had faith in Madara to be a devoted husband and not betray you, but had you ever thought to what you trusted him and how much of it was based on assumption? 

You wondered if Madara trusted you, for you were certain he didn’t depend on you. 

“What made you trust dad?” you decided to ask your mother, her grin growing wider at your question as she squeezed your father’s hand once more. 

“Part intuition, but also in return, for he trusted me despite knowing that I loved another,” she responded. “He must have felt confident,” your mother continued with a laugh. 

To this your father threw a brow up, a scoff escaping him as he shook his head. “Contrary,” he responded, heaving a sigh. “I was fairly sure this marriage would go unconsummated, instead. However, I held patience while also refusing to hold back. Eventually it won your mother’s trust and the rest followed,” he winked at you, earning a grimace.

You should have known that your parents would know about your woes. Even without expressing them they seemed to understand.


	16. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I set up a poll to see what the general consensus is amongst the readers, please answer two short questions for me. They won’t affect the story, but they will give me a reflection on what I may need to tweak or work on: https://forms.gle/zLLb9kxzqMEbdHms6

Madara didn’t return the next day, or the day after that. Instead you found a falcon in the place of your husband, a note attached that briefed you of nothing, yet told you enough to cease your worries. 

“A bit longer and I will think you’re my husband,” you murmured to the bird as you attached a new note to the animal. “Tell that bird-for-brains that,” you continued with a huf before making a swooping moment to help it fly off. 

Though you were suspended for the time being you still maintained a role within the Special Court, albeit only an advisory one. A fact that you didn’t mind too much, as it gave you time to look into other details. 

Laying the facts out the story seemed pretty simple. 

The Oda are allies to the Uchiha, which was rare for the Uchiha were widely known to make more enemies than allies before Madara’s alliance with Hashirama. However, it was the same alliance of Hashirama that had slighted the Oda, suggesting that there was bad blood between the two clans. 

This, once more, didn't come across as strange to you. What did throw you off was the supposed marriage between Lady Oda and the daimyo, which suggested that the Oda were a respectable family of noble ranks and thus a considerable ally, or even enemy, to have. 

Though, you didn’t forget the mention of it being a farce from Lady Oda. Once you had taken similar words into your mouth, but you doubted that the woman meant them in the same context as you had when you said them to Madara. 

A cold chill went down your spine as you thought back on how you had treated your husband at the start. 

One thing was sure, however, Lady Oda was out there to bring Madara down, and her motivations were personal. The fact that she hadn’t attacked the Uchiha directly, or you, suggested such. 

Or perhaps this was part of a slowly enveloping plan? 

Finding more answers on who the Oda were was an easy enough task, though ultimately fruitless. Your earlier assumptions stood corrected, with the Oda indeed being confirmed as a leading noble family within the country. A family worthy to tie their lines with a daimyo, but also more than respectable for the Uchiha to ally themselves with. 

For a moment you wondered why Madara hadn’t married Lady Oda if she was so prestigious. The marriage would definitely have been more advantageous than marrying the richest, you felt. A thought that sounded a loud twang in your heart. 

You knew there was no use in dwelling over what if’s, but the thoughts came anyway and lingered on, distracting you from your original goal. 

Deciding to apply yourself to the Uchiha elders once more you thus quit your lonely search and sought out the company. This time you knew that Madara wouldn’t interrupt in the middle of your investigation. 

“The Oda?” one of the elders spoke, a hand reaching for his chin as he brushed out the hairs of his beard. “We did mention them to you the last time, huh?” the man continued, not seeming terribly interested in telling you more. 

Knowing that you didn’t have the time to play a game of catch you bowed deeply, your head thudding against the wooden floor as your hands were folded in front of you. 

“Please, it is of the utmost importance,” was all you pleaded.

A sympathetic sigh escaped one of the ladies, her hand reaching out to you reluctantly as she pulled you up. “Madara has specifically ordered us not to tell you, as unfair as it may be,” she explained to you apologetically. 

“Because Madara doesn’t trust her despite taking her in,” another elder sneered at you, a disapproving look etched on his face. “Find out on your own, lass. It is the least you can do to prove yourself capable,” the man shut the conversation off, turning on his heels as he left you behind. 

The rest of the elders just gave you a sympathetic shrug, saying nothing more after the revelation. 

Despite the warm weather you felt cold, freezing even. The revelation that you had been sidelined by Madara, the knowledge that Lady Oda, or the Oda in its whole, were actively trying to bring your husband down and interfering with you on all layers of your life. It left a bad feeling. 

“[Name]!” the distressed voice that earned your attention didn’t belong to the face you had hoped to see. The wad of white, the red eyes, it felt wrong when Tobirama ran up to you, concern clear on his face as he grabbed hold of your shoulders. 

“Where have you been all day?” he nearly yelled at you, clearly displeased with your little disappearing act as he let go of a deep sigh. “It doesn’t matter,” he dismissed just as quickly before closing his eyes for a moment. “Have you heard the news yet?” 

This shook you awake, a bile forming in your stomach as well as an anger erupting from your heart. Taking a breath you pushed Tobirama’s arms off your shoulders as you took a step back, your chin flicking up in the air as you stared at the man right into his eyes. 

“What part? That Madara is sent out to do the dirty work for Hashirama that none of you wish to talk about?” you scoffed at the man sardonically as you rolled your eyes. “Or perhaps that the Oda are allies who are offended at the thought of the Senju, like your bias against the Uchiha?” you continued, your arms spreading wide before letting them fall once more. “I don’t know, Tobirama. I’m not Intelligence, obviously, no one tells me anything. Madara has made sure that no one will,” you spat out in a growl, the frustrations that had accumulated these past few days boiling over. 

“I’m always the last one to find out, so why don’t you just spare me the politeness and cut the chase?”

You felt the tears burning behind your eyes, though you willed them not to fall, taking deep breaths as you tried to calm yourself down. 

With an unsympathetic look on his face Tobirama straightened up, his eyes for once examining you from a distance as he closed off his expression. Arms crossing the man took in a breath as he took a moment for you to return to your senses before speaking: 

“Lady Oda was attacked on her way back home,” the man opened the briefing, his eyes carefully examining you as your eyes widened, a feeling of dread sinking in. 

“She lost the child she was carrying,” he continued, as you grasped for air, knowing that this wasn’t the end of the tale. 

“Story has it that it was Madara who attacked her and her retinue.”

If you had been chilly before you felt yourself freezing now, the blood drained from your face as you tried to make sense of the story. Covering your mouth you felt the freezing tips of your fingers as your eyes bored themselves into the ground, your mind going a mile per hour.


	17. Confession

“Do you have any idea where Madara might be?”

The question lingered on in the air, and the interrogator would have repeated it again if it wasn’t for a deep sigh from your side, signalling that you had heard them and simply didn’t wish to answer. 

“No,” you spoke simply, not wanting to give them any more. However, you knew that they would try to get it out of you anyway. 

The questions were downright humiliating. Framed around your relationship with the man and your marriage, along with the conveniently dropped jabs at the lack of Madara’s communication. 

“You are aware that the Oda are close to the Uchiha, right?”

“Apparently so.”

“What about the relationship between Lady Oda and your husband, Madara Uchiha? Are you aware that they knew each other?”

The question stung and reeked of false illusion. You knew what game they were playing. You knew that they had spoken to Lady Oda, supposed victim, before they went to you, framing their questions around her story. 

Resigned, you sighed a “yes,” for them. 

“Then are you aware of the possibility of her child being his?”

To this you pulled your lips into a long line, disgusted at the game they were playing, but mostly to what Lady Oda was trying to do. 

“No,” you clipped, cursing silently that you couldn’t say more lest you would compromise the whole mission, even if you had no clue what the status of it was. 

“What about your husband’s departure? Can you tell us a little more about that?” 

Knowing that they had been working towards the open questions with you for a while made it easier to prepare for them, though that made answering them not easier. 

“He left, not telling me anything,” you stated, which was the partial truth. That he had left you a ‘good morning’ note with breakfast went unmentioned. That would only elicit more questions. 

“Did you notice anything odd about his behaviour? In the morning before leaving, or the night before when sleeping?” 

To this you gulped, knowing that at some point you would have to admit that you kept separate quarters and hadn’t spent the night with each other, not even once. You knew they were fishing for that evidence. 

“No,” you returned to your original string of answers. 

When you were finally released you were freezing to the bone and sick to the stomach, though nothing was rising up, leaving you thus only nauseous. 

“How did it—“ Tobirama didn’t dare to finish the question as you entered your office once more. 

Despite there being no need for the man to show up at your department anymore, let alone your personal office, he still frequented the place under the pretence of asking your advice, and that it was the easiest to prepare for the special courts in the legal department. 

Shaking your head wordlessly you signalled that you didn’t want to talk about it, slumping down into your chair as you closed your eyes for a second. 

“How are you feeling?” Tobirama asked instead to which you scoffed. 

“How do I look?” you grumbled before leaning forward again. “Anyway, what is it that you want?” you quickly shifted back into work-mode, your hands clasping together as you tried to bring some warmth back into them. 

It didn’t help. 

“A real piece of work,” Tobirama cursed instead, earning a disapproving look from you. 

You didn’t fight it, however, as you couldn’t disagree. 

That night no falcon came for your window. Neither the following morning. 

“You should take a day off, [Name],” Hashirama said, his hand falling heavily onto your shoulder as he pinched it. “I don’t recall you looking this bad a week ago,” the hokage continued, earning a scalding laugh from you. 

“Really subtle, Hashirama. Thank you, a real moodmaker,” you threw back sarcastically. Of course you looked as terrible as you felt. Your husband on the run, self-sabotaging, the village pitying you for being the wife of, and the Oda family breathing down your neck at every corner of your life. 

You were quite sick of it just as you felt. 

You ignored Tobirama’s gaze when you exited the office, your legs taking you home in long strides afterwards. 

The first thing you noticed was the extra pair of shoes in the entry. A pair you hadn’t seen in a while. 

“You’re back early,” Madara spoke, turning out from the living room as he faced you, rendering you flabbergasted. 

Momentarily you forgot how to breathe. For a moment you also forgot how to speak. The surprise of the sudden appearance of your husband was too much to handle at once. Too much for you to deal with, provoking too many emotions at once that you had so carefully kept under wraps to keep your head cool in the past few days since he had left you with his mess. 

“[Name]?” the man questioned, as if nothing had been wrong, as if Madara wasn’t a fugitive now, as if your husband hadn’t left you hanging for days, months even while building up your stress and frustrations. 

“What have you done?” was the first question that escaped you, startling the man as his eyes went over you. 

“You’re tired, get some rest first,” Madara tried to deflect, hand reaching out for you as you stepped away. 

“[Name],” Madara spoke, his voice concerned, but also a plea to you. He looked tired, about as badgered as you felt inside, but you felt little sympathy for him. Not now, at least. 

“I want a divorce,” you suddenly spoke, your voice firm as you came to the resolve. 

Madara’s arm fell to his sides at your words, his eyes frowning as he stepped forward. 

“You know I never cheated you,” Madara spoke, his voice growling as he tried to understand. The same went for you, who took a step away from the man, not wanting him to touch you. “Lady Oda’s child isn’t mine,” the man continued. 

“Nor is she pregnant anymore,” you clipped back, your shoulders squaring up as you tried to stay out of his reach. 

“I’m done. I have had it. It doesn’t matter if you did or not. I want a divorce,” you pressed on, feeling how your breath was growing more agitated as it was rising up towards your chest in short strokes. 

“You ask me to trust you, but have you ever done the same to me?” you continued, your voice growing thicker as emotions started to well out. 

Meanwhile Madara froze, his face as calm as ever, as unreadable as ever, though you could see realisation dawn in his eyes, the only thing that ever signaled anything to you. However, even that he covered, a placid look glazing over. 

“I do trust you,” he spoke, matter-of-factly, carelessly even. “[Name], come in, let’s talk properly,” he invited you, but you shook your head, feeling your back press against the door as Madara moved forward again. 

“Please,” he pleaded with you, freezing once more in his movements as he realised that you were cornered by him. “[Name], let’s talk,” he continued, his expression finally spilling over on his face, into his shoulders. Fatigue, frustration, emotions that mirrored yours. The man you had seen before returned once more, pitiful, weak, alone. 

“I don’t have anything to say anymore,” you breathed carefully, closing your eyes as you heaved another sigh.

“But I do. I owe you that,” Madara interjected, as if aware of what you wanted to say next. Eyeing the man you pressed yourself harder against the door, your hand on the handle as you were ready to push your way out at any given moment. 

“I haven’t told you so much,” Madara spoke, paraphrasing himself as he carefully tried another step closer to you, this time his hand reached out for you as well, reaching for your face as he lingered over your cheekbone. 

“But most of all,” the man sighed, searching for the words as he tried to find the courage within him. “I haven’t told you yet,” he breathed, as you clenched your eyes, your face averting from the warmth that lingered off him. Seeing that reaction Madara took a step back, defeat slumping into his posture as he stared at you. 

“What haven’t you told me?” you urged on, your teeth gritting as your mind mulled over every possibility of what Madara could say. 

Though never would you have imagined him to say:

“How much I love you.”


	18. Offer

You were in a disarray. For a moment you felt your body fall, your legs stumbling as you let the words sink in.

“Why now?” you gasped lightly, feeling anger welling up, something within you was wrenching painfully, causing your heart to race and your mind to blare.

The timing of it, it all felt off to you. However, looking up at your husband you could only see sincerity in his expression.

“Why now?” you pressed again, your eyes furrowing as you tried to compose yourself and your voice. “If this is a sick game of manipulation,” you growled.

“No! I,” Madara was quick to respond to the accusation, for once saying more than he intended to all with the forming of his expression. “I didn’t know when else to say it,” he sighed, his eyes cast to the ground. “I know it is selfish to say it now, but I wanted you to know before you left.”

And leave you did indeed. Silently you had packed a few of your possessions as Madara stood at the entrance. When you slipped on your shoes and went for the door he was still standing there, eyes boring into your shoulders, though his lips remained sealed.

“We can talk when we’re both better rested,” you told your husband without looking up. “I will prepare the documents,” you continued in a flat tone.

“Will you come back?” was all he asked, earning another twang in your heart as you shut your eyes.

“I don’t know,” you answered honestly, exiting the house.

Dissolving a marriage was easy enough. The means were there, the reasons aplenty, but you knew that it would put everything in a bind if you were to submit it now. It was thus the reason why you didn’t, only moving back in with your parents stating that you and Madara just needed some distance. Your parents just pretended that they understood, allowing you your room back, though you knew that they had their suspicions and assumptions.

And just as you couldn’t hide it from your family, so you couldn’t hide it from the village. Where everyone already knew about the rumours involving Lady Oda’s attack, your marital problems were public knowledge as well. Pitiful looks were thrown into your direction, whispers went around, and you could only pretend that they didn’t exist as you went into work.

“How are you feeling?” Tobirama asked you as soon as you entered your office, earning a heavy look from you before you sat yourself down.

“How should I feel?” you responded, reaching out for the first files immediately as you set off to work. “How is your investigation going?”

The younger Senju just heaved a sigh as he pressed a hand to his face, rubbing out the lack of sleep from all the work that had been pushed off onto him ever since Madara’s trial. The both of you knew that he would never dare to complain, however, rather carrying everything on his own than having to admit that the Uchiha leader was needed for the daily organisation of the village.

“My brother assigned me to oversee Madara’s investigation,” the male spoke, his voice reverberating through the room as he let the words sink in. “I’m sorry to hear about the way the interrogators went at you,” he followed, earning a scoff from you.

“Have they ever been different?” you mused, giving him a tired look before returning to your files once more. “I suppose Hashirama is grilling Madara?” you questioned, wondering if Madara had ever shared his marriage details with his old friend. If not, then surely today could be the day that everything would come to light.

Feeling red eyes gliding over you Tobirama stilled in his movements, fingers tapping against the table as he stared.

“Are you saying Madara returned?” His voice drew low as the question sounded, earning a look from you.

“I suppose not,” you carefully answered, giving the man a calculated look. Somewhere you had a feeling that you couldn’t trust Tobirama either. Not anymore, at least.

Before the tension could be addressed by either of you a knock on your door sounded, revealing one of the interns you had running around, eyes cast shyly to the floor as they entered the room.

“Lady Oda wishes to see you.”

Making a motion to let her in you braced yourself to the meaning of this, unconsciously holding in your breath as you watched the woman stride in, her smile ever so confident as she exchanged a look with Tobirama.

“I was hoping to catch [Name] alone,” she scowled, her expression dropping ever so slightly before turning towards you. “Unless he is your mister,” she teasingly added.

“A colleague, and nothing more. Though at this point more of an apprentice who has more to do with you than I have,” you answered icily, fingers tapping against your arm as you watched the woman take a seat. “How is your injury doing? I’m sorry to hear of your loss,” you continued as you signalled for the intern to get something to drink for the visitor.

“It was still in the early stages, my husband didn’t even know about it yet,” the female smiled politely. “You seem worse, however,” she spoke, once more a smile crossing her lips that you couldn’t quite place.

“I do apologise for the assumptions made,” she continued, her hand waving in front of her mouth as she eyed the other. “I was so sure there was something from the way he held your sleeve,” she giggled, earning yet another icy glare from Tobirama.

Crossing your arms you leaned back into your seat, a smile crossing your expression as well as you looked the lady up and down.

“And what of it?” you spoke, your tone suddenly lighter. “At this point I’m a free woman, there is nothing scandalous by dipping back into the pool,” you shrugged.

Two sets of widening eyes stared you down, one keeping quiet as the other laughed.

“What is this I hear?” Lady Oda spoke, her eyes glistening as she leaned forward. “You are leaving Madara?” her voice pitched, unable to hide her excitement as she shook her head. “Oh dear, how very sorry to hear that.”

You knew every bit that she didn’t mean that, just like the rest of the room.

“I actually came by to ask you to represent me,” Lady Oda finally cut to the chase, a smile etched on her face as always. “I have seen the way you work, and your position as the head of the Legal Department suggests that you are amongst the best in the field,” she reasoned, a chill running down your spine as she smiled wider. “I realise it is cruel of me to have you not only be interrogated as the wife of my attacker, and also join my team, but I truly do believe you will be a great asset.”

Breathlessly you stared at the woman, wondering who it truly was that had the other in a stronghold. Tapping your fingers on the table you glanced over at Tobirama before turning to Lady Oda, your eyes squinting a little.

“That is a rather cruel request to make,” you spoke clearly and slowly, your hand fiddling with the brush on the table. “How can I be sure that you don’t mean to humiliate me?” you continued, wary of the unusualness of the situation.

Lady Oda just smiled as she got up from her seat, the tea that was served untouched. “I like to think we both hold a common enemy in Madara Uchiha,” she spoke easily, carelessly even as she brushed out the wrinkles from her robes. “Though, I understand your feelings. You don’t have to answer me now, I will send someone in another week,” Lady Oda announced, turning out of the room.

As the door fell shut you turned towards Tobirama, knowing that the man had a lot to say after the exchange with Lady Oda.

“What is the meaning of this?” the male questioned, sharp as ever as his eyes fixated themselves onto you.

Never one to feel unnerved you shrugged, returning his look with a cock of your head as you crossed your arms. “I think she was trying to recruit me,” you responded, knowing that wasn’t what he was referring to. “And I filed for a divorce,” you casually added to it, earning a wide-eyed look of surprise from the man.

“Just need his signature and it will be complete,” you grimaced, finally allowing your shoulders to slump as you closed your eyes.

“You know I’m not referring to that,” Tobirama’s voice was close, having moved in closer to you as he lingered over your figure. You pretended not to notice the way his fingers were hovering over your hand, testing out the waters.

Opening your eyes you lifted your chin to look the man proper into his face, your lips turning up into a sarcastic smile as you eyed the man. “Spill it, Tobirama. I don’t like men who can’t say what they want,” you scoffed, letting yourself fall deeper into your seat.

Looming over you Tobirama’s hand finally placed over yours as his figure loomed over you, bowing closer as you trained your eyes to the hand enveloping yours.

“What are we exactly, [Name]?” he questioned you sternly, earning yet another scoff from you, your lips parting already for a witty remark. “Beyond colleagues, do I hold any chance at all?” he quickly cut you off, this time earning an impressed smile from your side.

“Whatever you want,” you spoke evenly, hand reaching out to cup his face.


	19. Flourish

The tension in the room would have suffocated any other, overwhelming as it was, but you were in control and you refused to let it go.

“You deserve someone who will love you properly,” you whispered at the unusually silent man, your hand moving down to his shoulder as you pushed him away from you. “Don’t worry, I haven’t sunken that deep,” you smiled, watching the emotions flash past Tobirama’s face.

“Yet you’re playing with my feelings,” the male gruffed to which you stared at him, your eyes void of guilt, shielding all other emotions you felt.

“I suppose, I do enjoy that game of catch,” you mused, as if the conclusion came as a surprise to yourself. “Though, I’m sure you have noticed it yourself as well,” you grinned sheepishly.

It wasn’t fair. What you were doing to Tobirama wasn’t fair and you knew that. Pulling him in and then pulling away. Sooner or later you would have to put it in words, be clear on where you stood and what you wanted, but for now it served you well.

“About Lady Oda’s request,” Tobirama returned to his usual stoic self once more, brushing off the earlier event as he leaned against the table. “Are you going to take it?”

Shrugging you got up from your seat, arms stretching out. “Who knows,” you mumbled, more so to yourself than anyone else as you turned your back to the man, resuming work. “There is a lot to consider,” you said before falling quiet.

There was indeed a lot to consider. From the offer made to the intentions that weren’t shared. That night as you returned to your parents’ place a falcon waited for you, a letter attached to its feet in a fashion that you were all too familiar with:

> _[No poems were required;  
>  For me to aquire;  
> But with everything dire;  
> I hope to rewire._
> 
> _TO my wife I dedicate this;_
> 
> _When MORNING came;  
>  Nothing remained the same.]_

It didn’t take a wild guess for you to know from whom the poem came, if the little note could be classified as such, awkward and stilted as it was. However, the attempt earned a mirthful scoff from your lips as you patted the bird down its head and sat down for a response.

> _[Camellia flowers bloom through all seasons;  
>  When dominant, but always within reason.  
> Daisy flowers gets picked the most;  
> Six words is all I need.  
> To express my thoughts, take heed;  
> Cutting flowers, what have we lost?]_

Sending the bird on its way you prepared yourself for rest, knowing that tomorrow would be another day.

“You’re saying that you truly have no idea where Madara might be?” Hashirama questioned the following morning as you were called into the hokage’s office.

Crossing your arms you gave the man an unimpressed look, making sure to glare at his younger brother behind as well as you repeated what you had said before:

“As ninja, wouldn’t you have known if I did?” Your smile was taunting, knowing that it only frustrated them more when you refused to give a straight answer.

“[Name], I beg of you, don’t make it harder than it is already,” Hashirama sighed, his usually energetic expression replaced by a look of lacklustre. He had been overworking himself as of late, desperate as he was to maintain the peace he had fought so hard for with Madara, but also to believe that his friend was innocent.

“There have been sources that claim you have mentioned meeting Madara, and we have grounds to believe that you were the last person to see him, or at the very least, to have heard of him.”

Hashirama’s words were vaguely constructed, broad in terms and generic in description, but you knew what they meant, what they entailed and who the sources were that he claimed to cite. Resigned, you let your expression fall, your eyes still trained on Tobirama as you slowly answered the two men.

“I don’t have an idea where he might be,” you spoke firmly, your teeth gritting as you sucked in a breath. “Nor do I know what his plans are,” you continued, a deep breath rising through your chest as you sat up.

“I’m sorry, [Name],” Hashirama sighed once more, weary of the whole situation as he weaved his fingers together. “I know we can trust you, but everything is pointing against Madara.”

The hokage didn’t have to voice it out loud for you to know that, neither did you have to voice anything out yourself. Yet, the temptation to throw another dirty look into the direction of Tobirama couldn’t be helped.

“And doesn’t that suit you quite well?” you smiled mildly at the white-haired man who seemed startled at your sudden question directed at him.

“Don’t do this, [Name],” Tobirama spoke, his eyes narrowing as he glowered down at you. “We would be just as relieved to hear Madara declared innocent,” he continued with a frown as you interrupted him with a chuckle.

“But what about you, Tobirama? What about you?”

The question went unanswered, Hashirama stepping between the two of you before the situation escalated as he ordered everyone out of his room.

Outside Tobirama went after you, grabbing hold of your wrist.

“[Name],” he called you as you froze in place, refusing to turn around. “Why?”

“Why what?” you returned the question with a sigh, still refusing to turn around to the man, though you didn’t shrug off his touch despite the gentle wrap around your wrist.

“Stop playing that game. Stop running hot and cold with me.”

Tobirama’s voice was strained, his fingers ever so slightly tightening around your wrist as he said this.

“Then,” you started, finally turning around slowly as you faced the man. “Do you prefer hot or cold?” you smiled cruelly, watching the incredulity form and morph his face as he stared back.

There was a look of tension in his face as he attempted to read you, but seemed to be unable to dig through the layers. Finally, as if resigning himself, the male let go of your hand, his face once more that steely cold expression from before.

“I understand,” he spoke.

You only grimaced as you made your way back to the office.

In the hearing room the Oda clan and the daimyo were already seated, haughty and triumphant eyes following your every move as you took your seat with the rest.

“You seem well, Lady Oda,” you spoke to the centrepiece of the case, your smile turning up in the corner, though it didn’t reach your eyes.

To this the female smiled back, wider as her eyes crinkled away, hiding them. “Never been better, in fact,” she said before gesturing towards an empty seat at her side. “You can still join me, though I know you are ill-prepared for the negotiations.”

This you chose to ignore, taking your seat alongside Tobirama and Hashirama at the other side of the room.

“We wish to start the negotiations to express our regret to hear that you are planning to dissolve your union with Madara Uchiha, [Name],” one of the representatives said as they stood up. “We know that you are going through an especially turbulent time, but hope to still open this negotiation for the sake of our good relationship with the village Hidden in the Leaf.”

To this no one responded, choosing to instead tense up as the three of you waited for what was to come, eyes straining between the representatives of the Oda and the daimyo.

“For the loss of Lady Oda’s unborn child, which would also have been the heir, we demand compensation. For the lives lost in the cowardly attack we require an apology alone,” the team immediately opened up, relieving you a little at how straightforward they were. At least they didn’t seem to plan to play a game of catch with Hashirama and Tobirama, though you weren’t sure about what their plans were with you.

“The Oda forces are too hasty,” Hashirama spoke up, his tone leveled and his cheerful demeanour gone. “There is only the assumption that it was Madara who attacked, no certainty,” the man said as he maintained eye contact with the group. “As tragic as your loss is, I have put my best men forward to investigate the matter thoroughly.”

This didn’t sit well with the other side of the room, the daimyo gritting his teeth as he opened his fan with a loud sweep.

“Are you doubting the reports of my men?” the man hissed, eyes glowering. “Or that of my beloved wife? Madara isn’t here, he is making himself plenty guilty through association and absence,” the man spat, seemingly getting impatient over the case.

“Don’t insult our honour and speak of fairness. We are well aware that the Uchiha are now your allies, but that does not take away their reputation and past,” one of the representatives spoke up, quickly interfering the daimyo hastily, a sort of panic rising in their eyes as they did so. The words seemed to work, as the man retreated, though there was still a fire in his eyes, burning hot in the face of hate.

“Aren’t the Oda also allies of the Uchiha?” you retorted, frowning at the strange display of the clan in combination with their lord. To this you earned yet another glare, this time it was more accusatory rather than one in disgust, or of pure disdain.

“Yes, but it is the Uchiha who decided to openly trample upon that.”

It was Lady Oda who answered your question before anyone else could, her tone mild as she challenged you right on, looking you down from her position as you struggled not to throw out any other question.

“We have strayed far enough. Voice out what you want,” Tobirama cut into the group, earning a glare from everyone as the tension returned.

“I demand that the Oda stands trial for their crimes.”

A voice cut off all other parties with the flourish of the wind. There, at the open windows, with his arms crossed, stood your husband. Tall and confident as ever, and above all unafraid.


	20. Caught

“So, you have decided to come at last, Madara,” Tobirama’s voice rang through the stunned room. 

Your husband ignored the man, his eyes meeting yours for a fleeting moment before he walked to the centre of the room, a bound figure dragged along with him. 

“Where have you been, Madara?” Hashirama sternly questioned him, not too pleased with the sudden appearance of his friend himself. 

To this Madara did react, turning around slowly as he faced the hokage. “Where I was supposed to be,” he smirked his answer, clearly pleased at the frustration that it brought the audience. 

“The audacity!”

“Give us an explanation.”

“Madara!”

Voices intermingled in the room, some exasperated, others turning slowly furious. You kept quiet, eyes trained on the man as you waited in anticipation to the results he was about to produce. 

“My reasoning is simple,” Madara spoke, turning around towards the Oda clan representatives as he crossed his arms. “I want the Oda clan to stand trial for their crimes,” he repeated his earlier words before pushing the bound figure forward, cutting loose the bind around the captives mouth to give the man room to speak.

“He caught me, in the middle of the night, he captured me, saying that I was to proof his innocence, he threatened me –” 

The man immediately started to speak, the string of words that flowed out incoherent as you frowned at the display. 

“Calm down,” you spoke firmly, commanding the attention of everyone in the room as you slowly pushed yourself up from your place. “What is the meaning of this?” you directed yourself towards your husband as you steeled your gaze. 

“I caught this man last night, in front of the [Surname] compound, where my wife has been staying,” Madara explained easily, speaking as if you weren’t part of the audience in the room. 

“Madara Uchiha, you admit to being in the village all this while?” The Oda representatives were quick to jump down on that fact, but flinched at the glare that Madara was giving them, his aura of intimidation enough to get the clan to back down as they nervously eyed each other. 

“Yes, in fact, I have been exchanging poetry with my wife, hoping to appease her anger,” Madara smugly informed the room.

This earned you questioning looks from both the Senju brothers as you let yourself fall back into your seat, your arms resting against the leans to your side while you let go of a deep breath. 

“Diplomacy isn’t your forté, I see,” you mumbled, rolling your eyes again as you leaned forward. “I owe the room an explanation,” you spoke, another sigh escaping you as you rubbed the space between your eyes. 

“All that I have said has been the truth, I had no idea where Madara was, or what he was planning. However, I have always had faith in him, just as I communicated to him last night,” you filled in, your eyes locking into dark ones that seemed to be shimmering in the tension of the room. 

“I suppose that this man was trying to intercept this response of mine?” you questioned, though your eyes were turned towards the captive that Madara had brought. “I can make several guesses of why, but I suppose we should start with the first question,” you continued. Flitting your eyes over Hashirama and Tobirama you tried to determine what their expression said before meeting Lady Oda’s eyes, finding that the Oda female was nearly at the ends of her wits with how pale she seemed. 

“I don’t recognise you as one of my men,” Hashirama finally spoke up, dispelling your earlier suspicions as he turned to the captive. “Who are you?” 

“I swear I have no idea what is going on here, or why I’m brought here. It was my first night guarding the [Surname] compound, I was just doing my job, I swear!”

The man persisted on his story and his act, once more turning all eyes on you for his supposed relation as you eyed the captive, your mind whirring as you slowly nodded. 

“I suppose it is possible for my parents to hire new guards periodically,” you mused, hands folding into each other as you tapped your finger against the back of the other. 

“May I see your hands?” you suddenly questioned, a smile gracing your lips as you encouraged the man to reach out. 

“Those are good hands for poetry,” you commented as the male did indeed reach out his hands. “My husband is terrible at them, but he has the hands of a warrior,” you continued with a shrug, earning a cough from the addressed man.

“What is the meaning of this?” the daimyo questioned sharply, earning a startle from the already scared man who whimpered ever so lightly in the presence of so many great names. 

“Trying to set a mood,” you easily commented as you commanded the man’s attention towards you again, another reassuring smile gracing your lips as you nodded to the captive. “Thank you for your service.”

You extended your grace before slipping out of your seat, stepping closer to the still kneeling man as you brought him to his feet. “I apologise for my husband’s rude handling, though I’m sure you felt suspicious of that bird exiting my room,” you spoke warmly, allowing the man to lean onto you as you helped him regain his balance. 

“I- Thank you, lady [Surname],” the male breathed, a little dumbfounded as you extended him another smile, ignoring Madara near you as you led the man to a seat of his own. 

“I- I like your poems,” he continued, earning a rise of a brow from you as you pulled out a chair. 

“Oh? Why, thank you,” you grinned, genuinely pleased at the compliment as you poured a glass of water in for the man. “What is it that you enjoy about my poetry?” you questioned as you slid the glass over. 

To this the man had to think for a moment, unsettled before he took a sip of water to contemplate. 

“The, uhm, the regularity of it! The six words structure,” he finally responded, though it was clear that he was rattled in a way. 

This made your smile wider as you pulled away from the male, taking confident steps back to your seat as you sat down, picking up a brush as you made a few notes. 

The room started, anticipating what you were planning while Madara smirked once more. 

“It is a bad habit to read your master’s note,” you suddenly announced, earning another start from the man who quickly shook his head. 

“No, I would never–”

To this you waved his answer off, a scoff escaping your lips as you looked up at the rest of the room. 

“As flattered as I’m to be complimented, however, I rarely compose poems, if ever at all.” 

To this an understanding went through the room as Madara’s smile grew only wider. 

“For you see, I only responded to Madara in kind, seeing as he felt the need to start a courtship,” you said, eyes glimmering as the man realised his mistake. 

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” Lady Oda spoke, an amused smile on her face, though it was clear that she felt troubled by the news. “You seem so cultured, [Name].” 

To this you only grimaced once more before turning to the rest of the room. 

“Established that this man wasn’t sent by the hokage, and that he has been reading into my private correspondence without any official initiative, it stands to question who did sent him and what the meaning is to violate my privacy so grossly,” you spoke, your voice forming a firm edge before you turned towards Madara. 

“As for the question why my husband was at the [Surname] compound without giving me so much of a glimpse is a matter we shall discuss privately.”

For the first time in a while you could feel something else but disappointment and frustration within you as you exchanged a look with your husband.


	21. Kiss

The room fell awfully quiet at your questions, the man that Madara had brought in realising his mistake as he shrunk into himself, his eyes flinching to the sides as he tried to find a way to talk himself out of this.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lady Oda boldly spoke up, her voice sharp as she questioned the room. “We aren’t here gathered for this man, but for Madara,” she continued, returning the subject at hand once more.

To this Madara smirked, his arms crossed as he stood tall in the room.

“They are related, but I shall do my story,” he spoke, confidence brimming off him as he faced everyone in the room.

“It all started half a year ago, when the hokage received reports of disconcerting nature,” the male said as he turned towards the Oda clan in the room. “It involved an old ally of the Uchiha, which is why I took the case upon myself.”

Hearing fabrics rustle nervously against each other the Oda clan representatives exchanged glances with one another before giving the signal to interrupt, a loud chuckle pausing Madara in his story.

“I sure hope you aren’t planning to give us a retelling of this whole while?” one of them spoke as they stood up. “The hokage should be plenty informed and if he deems it relevant to the case we will all be informed, not?” they continued to reason, earning a twitch from Madara.

To this the daimyo scoffed, his fan waving through the air once more as he glared hard into the room.

“And what about me?” came his question, harsh and cold and dismissive. “I’m the highest authority here and I say we proceed as we should,” the man spoke impatiently, annoyed at the time wasted at the formalities of the case that kept him away from his actual duties.

“Thank you, my lord,” Madara smiled, though he didn’t bother to bow, or to show any other form of courtesy as he resumed his story.

The Oda clan were terse as they leaned forward, hands clasped in front of them as they let Madara’s words soak in from earlier. The daimyo didn’t look any better as his face flushed pale and then a hot red, letting anger boil over as he kept himself quiet when Tobirama slowly spoke up.

“To summarise Madara’s story,” he started, eyes turning towards his brother and then to you, each time his glare deepening as his gaze eventually landed on Madara.

“The Oda clan has been colluding with feudal lords and rivalling clans in order to amass a strong following, citing the downfall of the Uchiha as a reason.”

The words landed heavy in the room and you realised that the reasoning was simple. The Uchiha had many enemies, along with the Senju, who had fought each other for years before finally deciding to ally together, thus merging two great powers together that were once feared. It was all too easy to play into that power, but even easier to play into the battle hatred that came with war.

“Extremely summarised, but it shall do,” you answered in a clipped tone, your eyes going over the man that had been caught spying at your parental home.

“I seem to understand as well that the supposed attack had never occurred?”

Hashirama cut in, his concern more towards the accusations placed upon his friends than any supposed war crimes. Those could wait for another meeting.

“A ploy, to extend the process of the special court further, as is their accusations against the president,” Madara spoke convincingly, his tone leaving no room for assumptions, or even a shred of doubt.

“And these are all facts supported by what proof?” you rose your own voice, your eyes firmly set on Lady Oda who held herself up strong, her chin pointed into the air as she maintained her smile.

“All gathered and safe,” Madara said as he nodded towards his capture from earlier. “I already set up an appointment with the Yamanaka clan,” he smiled at the man, his eyes glistening as you drew in a sharp breath.

“Far-reaching measures,” you responded, your voice stiff at the thought of the sort of interrogation he was to endure.

To this Madara turned his chin up at you, his eyes glowering you down as he crossed his arms once more. “I doubt that your charms will work twice,” he stated, an expression of annoyance flashing past as he then returned a glare to Tobirama. “Though, you seem to have several under wraps,” he scoffed.

To this you felt yourself flush a little, coughing in your hand as to hide your own embarrassment at the gripe.

“You are accusing the Oda clan of a lot,” you continued instead. Sorting your papers you read over the notes you had been taking as the man spoke. You were far from unhappy to see the amount that Madara had brought to turn his case around, though you had to fight off the smile on your face as you looked up at the room.

“Madara Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan has contested the claim that it was he who attacked the Oda lady and wife of the daimyo and as such resulted in the loss of her child.”

It felt good to summarise the case, to say the words that potentially set your husband free.

“Not only does he plead innocent of the crime, but he claims that it was all part of an orchestrated plan tying into the cover-up of several crimes against the village Hidden in the Leaf,” you spoke evenly, enjoying the way Lady Oda seemed to tremble in her seat.

“The Oda clan is accused of deliberately interfering with the process of the special court in regards to the war crimes committed. They are also hereby thus accused of producing false accusations and falsely reporting in undue damages suffered.”

Though few in words everyone felt the weight of them, eyes trained on the Oda clan who seemed to scramble together to figure out how to meet this head on.

“I suggest we dismiss this meeting for now and investigate the matter thoroughly before we make any decisions,” you turned to the hokage as you said this, who on his turn turned towards the daimyo.

“I concur,” was all the feudal lord said, though it seemed to displease him all.

With that the room was dismissed as the group streamed out of the room, leaving behind only Lady Oda, Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara and you.

“I suppose I shall consider my offer rejected,” Lady Oda addressed you, a smile wavering over her face as she stood up, the rest following as you all met in the middle where Madara already stood.

“You had us worried,” Hashirama grimaced as he hit Madara on the shoulder, though his words were aimed at you. “I thought for sure that you were going to resign,” he sighed, head hanging low in relief that it didn’t happen.

“You deserved it,” was your response as you crossed your arms, a scoff escaping you. “After all the secrets, the three of you knew about this all the while, not?” you didn’t waste any time to accuse them of such, knowing that they wouldn’t give a straight answer.

“The only thing I don’t understand,” you said, turning to Lady Oda, the knowing smile she carried suggested that she already knew what you wanted to know. Though her expression explained enough as well, leaving little question on the why’s of her actions.

“You know what, nevermind,” you determined as you approached closer to the group. From behind you could feel Madara’s eyes boring into yours, waiting patiently, though anxiously for what was to come. At the front Tobirama’s eyes were confused, wondering what you were onto as Lady Oda stood next to the man, her eyes wary. 

“May I?” you questioned, a hand reaching out to a flinching Lady Oda. Pulling the lady toward you, another hand snaked around the base of her neck. A grin flashed across your face as she stared at you in horror, the men in the room choking in surprise, not sure what to make of the situation as you pressed your lips against hers. With a pucker you released the lady, the back of your hand rubbing over your mouth as the two of you stumbled back.

“I’m stealing back my husband’s kiss,” you winked, a look of triumph on your face as you turned back to Madara’s side.


	22. Final

“Good job, Madara.”

Hashirama seemed to have aged by a decade by the time he let himself fall down in his chair, his hand running through his long locks as he heaved a breath.

“Next time try to come in earlier. You really made me sweat there,” the hokage continued, though no one in the room seemed to give him much sympathy for it.

After departing from Lady Oda the lot of you gathered in the hokage’s office, to debrief, but also to look over the so-called proof that Madara had said to have gathered.

“This looks pretty solid to me,” you said, judging the documents that your husband had gathered.

Looking up from your examinations you blinked at the suddenly stunned room, three pairs of eyes trained at you as if they couldn’t quite believe you.

“What’s wrong?” you inquired, confused over the sudden attention that you were receiving.

Heaving another sigh Hashirama rubbed his face, as if not quite believing the whole situation, letting himself slump over his desk.

“You two are quite a pair,” the hokage remarked, his head dropping down to the wood of his desk as he heaved yet another sigh. “Both of you had me worried endlessly,” the man whined, his usually composed demeanour falling as he let the fatigue crash over him.

To this you just rose a brow, eyeing Madara and Tobirama before you heaved a sigh yourself.

“Well, since the three of you were in cohorts with one another I really had to do everything myself,” you shrugged, your eyes rolling a bit at the whimper that escaped the hokage as you gave a pleading look to Tobirama, though the man seemed to have decided to ignore you.

The realisation stung, but you supposed it was only fair.

“You really did, huh?”

Madara heaved a sigh, his complexion pale as he rested his head into his hands. Ever since returning home together the Uchiha had been despondent, his mind having difficulty wrapping around your whole pay-back plan.

“I kissed Lady Oda, what of it?” you challenged the male as you sat across from him, pouring out the tea as you tried to hide your smile.

The man stared at you incredulously, his eyes nearly twitching as he pointed at you, wanting to say something, but the words not really coming out.

“Or would you have felt better if I kissed Tobirama instead?” you continued, another wink following as you put on a thoughtful look.

To this Madara laughed scornfully, his arms crossing as he looked away. “You had us all fooled. I really thought you were about to leave me for him,” he admitted, to which you just grinned.

“That was the whole idea,” you responded, though there was a hint of regret within your voice. You had come to treasure Tobirama as a friend, but had played around with his affections for the sake of your marriage and beating Lady Oda. A flaw in your plan, for you knew that the younger Senju was one that held grudges.

“Kissing him would make for some petty revenge,” you decided, “and unfair towards his affections for me,” you shrugged. It was no secret that Tobirama and Madara couldn’t stand each other, so you supposed that there was something salvaged now that you had essentially ruined your friendship with him.

“Though, he does make for a good affair, that I admit!” Turning the mood around you jovially made your statement, earning another scandalised gasp from Madara who was at a further loss of words.

“Unbelievable,” the man mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up from the table to march over towards your side and grabbed hold of your wrist.

“Don’t act all chivalrous with me,” Madara bristles as he pulls you closer. “That’s my job.” His voice dropped, as if warning you, though you knew there was no threat or danger coming for you. Glowering you down you met the male head-on, your expression challenging as you cocked your head to the side.

“Chivalry is dead and that’s old-fashioned.”

Your mischievous quip was followed by a raise of your toes to meet his lips, quickly placing a quick peck at the corner of his mouth before you darted off, leaving the man stunned at the table.

“There, have your kiss back,” you winked from a distance, suddenly feeling shy as you didn’t wait for his reaction. “I have returned your stolen lips,” you added quickly, trying to diffuse the mood.

Another growl escaped the man as you realised that this time you might be in danger. Quickly Madara had stalked after you in the room, grabbing hold of your wrist once more as another arm snaked around your waist, trapping you against his body as he pulled you close.

“Fool,” he spoke, eyes locking with yours and willing you to keep still. “Where do you think you’re running off to?” he whispered, his voice not matching the ferocity in his expression.

To this you gulped, your eyes widening ever so slightly as you drew in another sharp breath, eyes finally averting as you felt a heat spread across your face.

“Don’t act shy now.”

Madara’s breath fanned over your ear, heat spreading faster through your body as you tried to free yourself from his grasp.

“Let me go,” you murmured, though the arm around your waist only grew tighter around your figure, bringing you closer to the man as fingers snaked underneath your chin, forcing you to look up at the frustratingly composed face of Madara.

“Not before you tell me what I’m to you,” he spoke in a harsh whisper, this time not allowing you to look anywhere else but into his eyes as you struggled in your position, your face flushing to such a degree that you were sure that your ears were about to produce smoke.

“W-Why,” you hesitated, stumbling over your words. Cursing yourself you could see the hint of amusement in Madara’s eyes as he pulled you closer, evoking another yelp from you as you glared up at him, a stubbornness suddenly brimming up as your fist met his chest.

“Stop being so smug,” you demanded, as you tried to look for your answer. Finding your voice once more you pulled your chin out of his fingers, this time holding up your own head as you looked Madara straight into his eyes.

“You’re my husband, what else?” Was your firm answer, finally eliciting a wide smile from the man, affection clear in his eyes as you were reminded once more of his confession nights before.

“Then,” he started, slowly drawing out his words as his fingers caressed your cheek, trailing down as he brushed against your lips, “will you stay with me?”

The question rang through the air, hanging between you heavily as you remembered the same night of the confession. There would be many more obstacles that the two of you had to face. Young as your marriage was you realised how fragile it was if neither of you worked together. There would be lessons to learn, from each other, about one another, about everything. However, you truly did feel that you could put your faith into the man you had married even though he was still a stranger.

“You never did sign those divorce papers, right?” you quipped back at the man, suddenly seeming a lot more smug than before.

That was more than enough for Madara. Leaning in closer he captured your lips, finally giving into his own desires.


	23. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Im really sorry to bother you but if you can, could you write some madara with a v positive, quiet s/o who's no good at being a housewife? I really love your writing

In nearly a year of marriage it had only recently started to occur to Madara. A slight observation, a detail he had neglected to notice before, just something rather simple actually. After all, the two of you were busy. He had his own role to play in the village as one of the founders. You had your own career to fuss over, the special courts still forever ongoing. However, it was something he suddenly picked up on when he opened his lunchbox.

“Did [Name] make that?” Hashirama’s eyes brightened up as he shuffled over, eager to steal whatever the content was of his lunchbox, though the hokage was quick to freeze in his movements as soon as he saw the content of it.

“That looks like a simple meal,” the man spoke, his hand going down on Madara’s shoulder, as if he needed any sympathy.

Perhaps Madara should have noticed it before. After all, it had been nearly a year since your wedding and it wasn’t the first meal you had prepared for him. Rather, it should have been obvious by now, for Madara also knew that you came from a privileged household, where servants did most of the duties.

You had also described him as ‘domestic’ once, when the two of you were fresh into your marriage. The Uchiha recalled how the epithet had surprised him, as Madara considered himself far from domestic.

Looking down at his lunchbox he thought he could see the reason why.

It wasn’t that his lunch looked like a nightmare. It was edible, looked edible, but it was rather plain in its content, simple in its arrangement and so was the flavouring of it all as well. It was clear from your presentation that you weren’t used to cooking, and now that the man thought of it you weren’t much of a cleaner either, or any of the domestic household things.

“[Name]?” he called you that night, your head popping up from behind the corner as you were hard at work in the kitchen, your gaze sharp as you focussed on what was to be his lunchbox tomorrow.

“You’re home early!” you smiled at him, though panic seemed to settle in your eyes quickly enough as you shot an anxious look into the direction of the kitchen. Madara could only guess why as he watched you dart off immediately after.

He was quick to step after you, hands folding over yours as he pulled you away from the stew and making the dire mistake of grabbing hold of what was surely a scorching hot lid.

“How adorable,” he mumbled into your hair, lips pressing against the side of your head as he quickly helped you move the pan off the fire.

Making a choking sound you stared up at your husband, confusion settling in, but also offense as you wondered if he was making fun of you, your face flushing in embarrassment.

“I-I try?” you exclaimed, realising that the man had figured you out. The way he smirked, his amused eyes, it all screamed that Madara had figured out yet another weakness in you, and you didn’t want to hear any of it.

Madara kept the rest of his thoughts to himself. Though, he found it impossibly adorable how you could move so confidently through life, but change into another person entirely when it came to the domestic household chores. It made the marriage all the more worthwhile, for Madara knew that he would never want a regular housewife.


	24. His POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers Madara's POV from the story until chapter 9/10. Never finished it, but it has been sitting in my drafts for so long. I liked what I have well enough to share, however. Ao3 exclusive.

He hadn’t married you on a whim.

Though it seemed like the decision had been callously made and he would have a hard time convincing anyone to believe otherwise, he really didn’t choose to marry you just based on benefits and pedigree. No, it had been careful deliberation and long discussions and even longer observations, though the last would make him sound like some stalker and thus Madara often left it out.

“You should settle down,” Hashirama told him, matter-of-factly, casually, as if it was an easy decision to make. Just marry the first woman down the streets, willing or not, though Madara had a suspicion that no one would dare to turn him down, so that would room out the willingness.

So he scoffed. Like he so often did at anything his best friend said. It wasn’t that the Uchiha hadn’t considered it. The elders had hounded him often enough, pressuring the question time after time, meeting after meeting. There was no family meeting that passed without the question rising up whether or not they should start looking for a suitable wife.

Madara would be damned if he let them find his partner. He would end up with something meek and demure, the perfect product of a wife, the perfect image of a woman, but no content, no personality, nothing that he could tolerate around him for longer than a second which would make the second step harder.

He didn’t dare to even think of the second step.

“I mean it!” Hashirama exclaimed as the two of them walked down the mainstreet. The village that they both had spoken of so often, finally realised, though the world was still fighting they were a step closer to their goal of peace. Madara believed in it. Had believed in it back then.

“It will help soften your image!” the man continued with a laugh, undeterred at the silence of the other, ignoring the roll of Madara’s eyes. “A pretty wife will soften your image, and perhaps even strengthen your bond with the people when they see you as human rather than a god,” Hashirama continued.

Madara still didn’t grace him with a response, instead his eyes fixated on the children that were climbing a tree, legs swaying clumsily as he was counting the seconds that they were to meet the ground. Not that he would let it happen, of course, he had his eyes to thank for that.

“It will also fill up your loneliness.”

Ever so undisturbed Hashirama easily continued his one-sided conversation. The children from earlier now running off into another direction, anxious glances thrown over their shoulders as they didn’t dare to stay around the founders (and Madara in particular) for too long.

“I’m not lonely,” Madara finally spoke, arms crossing as he watched them run. If his heart had strings like an instrument a pang could be heard. He wasn’t sure what to name the feeling, like he wasn’t sure what loneliness really felt like other than that he refused to believe that he was a victim of it. Loneliness belonged to the people who locked themselves up. To the old who couldn’t move. To the ones who had no choice but stay holed up. Not him who was in his prime.

This time it was Hashirama who kept quiet.

Not soon after you entered his life. The elders had, without his knowledge, collected the names and portraits of several eligible ladies that they fancied. Ladies of families that would bring the name of Uchiha up, ladies with a good background that they could be proud of. Ladies of which they knew that they had good social manners. Ladies that Madara was so sure he would despise, but he promised all the same to carefully go over the list. A list he was determined to empty out.

The first step had been the easiest. Casually he had thrown the list at Hashirama, barking at his friend to inform him about the very basics of the selected names on the scroll. The Senju was good at that, social as he was, he somehow knew every clan and face in their growing village. A feat that Madara exploited now.

“Oh, [Name] is on the list,” he heard his friend exclaim, it piqued his interest. Hashirama was a man who couldn’t think badly of anyone, which made his opinion of someone as a ‘nice’ person worthless to someone like Madara. However, with that positivity in everyone it was also harder to stand out. For Hashirama to pick out your name like that, immediately upon viewing the list meant something.

“I just appointed her as head of the legal department!” Hashirama explained his voice growing more enthusiastic. “Not a ninja and her family only held a small role within the war, but they contributed greatly financially,” the man continued as he nodded approvingly. “I have had the pleasure of discussing many theories and ethics of peace and war with her,” he smiled broader, earning another note from Madara.

He wasn’t sure about your lack of fighting ability, but it certainly sounded like you made it up in other parts. “Legal department, huh?” he found himself repeating, his finger tapping against his arm. It seemed that you were worth keeping an eye on.

Observing you didn’t prove to be particularly difficult. You were a work-a-holic it seemed, an amusing fact for that was less than lady-like, but what did Madara care. The nights you seemed to spend in that office, working away and filing away as you were trying to build up the judicial system in the village and find the right people to support you. A search that often had you stomp in and out of your office after the next doof that had entered with less than palpable legal intelligence.

This amused Madara even more. Though, his favourite sight of you was when people entered your office, visitors with questions, questions that could range from anywhere, legal questions to dumb questions about the sanitary of Konoha, but questions all the same. People seemed to seek you out for all sorts of questions, sometimes advice, and sometimes just to get a listening ear and you bore it all. However, the questions that had to do with your expertise, your seat, those questions livened you up the most. Eyes brightening, voice pitching as your hand waved around. Madara couldn’t hear your voice, but he could see the excitement, the passion you held as you explained for the umpteenth time the design of the judicial system in the village.

And though to Madara Uchiha that sounded like the most boring thing to listen to ever he loved watching you explain it all the same. He could see why Hashirama had taken such a liking to you. The zeal and passion in you both were similar.

He never made himself known to you, figuring that it was better to wait until a formal meeting with the family.

Silenced, Madara gripped his arm once more, realising that he had been watching you, more than he should have allowed himself. The list of names he had received was abandoned, forgotten as Hashirama’s mention of you had apparently been all what he needed.

A week later a formal meeting was scheduled.

You were beautiful, that much was undeniable, but Madara found you even more beautiful that day. Though, the reasons for that were obvious. Dressed up in your best silks you were all dolled up to meet a prospective partner, a man who your clan had chosen for you, a marriage that would benefit your family and yourself. Somewhere Madara felt disappointed, wondering why you hadn’t opposed or rebelled. The fiery attitude in your office was all gone, shimmered away as you were now a lady of [Surname].

The feelings of disappointment were mutual.

“Madara Uchiha, at a omiai, how rare,” you sniggered at the male when the two of you were given some time alone, to get to know one another. Confused, the male looked you over, eyes narrowing as he wondered what was so laughable in the situation.

“I’m relieved to see you are as human as any of us,” you continued, explaining yourself. “Imagine my surprise when the elders informed me that the Madara Uchiha had agreed to a marriage meeting.”

That made sense. Madara had surprised himself even when he thought of the idea. Let alone the elders, who looked like they could leave their bodies right at the moment when he announced his decision. They probably believed the future of the clan to be secured, though Madara had no intention in continuing this line. He was just exploring, observing, satisfying a curiosity much like one scratched an itch.

“I’m human,” was his gruff response, though judging from your giggle he knew he had made a fool out of himself by taking you too seriously. “You’re different as well,” he quickly followed up, turning the accusation around at you.

This earned a shrug from you as you carelessly smiled back at him. “You’ve been watching me.”

It was more of a statement than a question, which earned Madara his first blush. Turning away the male quickly covered himself up as he continued to lead you down the garden path, though it really should have been the other way around, seeing as this was your garden.

“Need to keep an eye out on my prospective partners,” he excused himself, which wasn’t entirely a lie.

You laughed heartily at that.

It was a good meeting, though it wasn’t exactly your first meeting, not for him at least. Soon after that you both agreed to a union. After two more meetings the elders decided that this was enough time for courtship, and when neither of you declined the decision was quickly made. You two were to be wed and a date was set where the union would happen.

The time between the last meeting and the wedding changed much. Not between the two of you, but to Madara, or at least in his circumstances. It was all to blame to one particular report that had landed on Hashirama’s desk.

“If the contents of the message are true,” Tobirama mused, his shoulders squaring at the sight of Madara, a response that was returned. “Then we will have to take action, lest our legal system will collapse before it has time to settle.”

A silence filled the room, all three of them worrying, but the thoughts heading into different directions.

“Yes, which is why I decided to put one of you in the Council, just to back it up,” Hashirama spoke slowly, his voice grave unlike his usual chipper tone. “Originally I wanted Madara in there, but with his future ties to the head of the legal department and the president of the court,” Hashirama sighed as he pressed the bridge of his nose.

“I can call off the engagement,” Madara quickly proposed, though his friend shook his head, not wanting to hear it.

“No, please don’t,” the man spoke wearily. “I don’t want you to give up on happiness for this,” Hashirama continued, earning a look from the Uchiha. “Even, if you don’t want to admit it,” the man smiled for the first time, pointing a finger at his friend.

Madara would be lying if he didn’t feel the least bit relieved.

“So, Tobirama will take the seat in the council. What will I do?” Business as usual Madara wasted no time questioning his presence and role in the situation. To this Hashirama once more reverted back to a more serious state as he clasped his hands together.

“One part is to strengthen the backing of the council. However, another part is to infiltrate and gather as much intell as we can on this clan,” Hashirama surmised, finger tapping on the emblem of the possible enemy. “Gather and drag them to the benches if we must.”

The tone of his friend turned dark, signifying how serious he took the case. Madara couldn’t blame Hashirama for feeling that way. The absurdness, the audacity, Madara couldn’t turn away from that.

“I can do that as well,” Tobirama spoke up, earning a look from both his brother and Madara. The younger Senju had never trusted him, but Madara didn’t care much for him. As long as Hashirama kept his promise, as long as they believed in a future of peace.

“We will work together,” Hashirama decided, his tone final as he moved on to the plans.

With that a dangerous game started. A game of catch of which the results could very well affect your hard work as well. Work that Madara wished to protect at all costs, because he really did believe in Hashirama’s vision, for he really did have faith in everything the village stood for.

And the stakes were rising.

“I know what you are doing,” the woman purred as she got closer to the man. A hand snuck up against his chest as Madara took a step back, a glare shooting into the direction of lady Oda. She giggled at his reaction, stepping closer as she cocked her head to the side.

“No need to be shy, you have been watching me, watching us, hoping to find some dirt,” she whispered.

They had been caught. He had been found. Wondering where he had made a mistake Madara was prepared to fight, to kill if he must, but the woman stopped him, a hand landing on top of his hand reaching for his back.

“We don’t need violence to settle this,” she started, her eyes batting as she smirked. “All you need to do is play along with my game and we will be the bestest friends,” she purred.

It was obvious that she was at hinting more than friends.

“I will tell you everything, but you will have to give something of yours first,” she whispered and turned his head to steal a kiss. A touch of the lips that he hadn’t even given to you yet. A price he paid easily for the well-being of the village.

There was definitely regret.

When he looked at you, dressed in white, cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol, he wondered if you had grown even more beautiful.

Your wedding night had come and Madara’s feelings were a mess. Where he had done something good for the village, helping Hashirama find peace and justice in these turbulent times, he felt that he had wronged you.

Any other day Madara would have dismissed everything. After all, the man was capable of going through whatever dirt if it meant achieving his goal, unafraid to sacrifice whatever was needed to reach the means. However, something within him stirred at the thought of seeing you in white.

White, the colour of purity, of innocence. Both things that he wasn’t.

He didn’t touch you that night and neither for the nights to come. He shifted the blame to the fact that the two of you didn’t know each other. That you were still strangers. However, Madara made no effort in trying to get closer to you either, his work keeping him busy and his regret keeping him absent.

That look of hope mixed with disappointment, he couldn’t take it.

When you told him that the marriage was a farce, that it was just another stage that benefited the both of you, he felt himself break a little. Was this the result of his behaviour?

Hashirama had been right, he was lonely. The words that you spoke, the ultimatum you stated, the bile that passed your lips. They made him feel colder than the harshest winter night outside. Madara finally realised what it meant to be alone despite having company.

“She told me that she will divorce me if lady Oda falls pregnant,” Madara scoffed, his arms crossed as he was relaying the events of that night to his friend. Hashirama listened, grimacing to himself as he lowered his head, a deep sigh escaping him.

“I’m sorry that you have to go through this, my friend,” the hokage spoke, sounding truly resentful over the fact that Madara had been targeted in this mission. “I don’t want this to end in a divorce for you,” the male continued, his lips forming a thin line as he thought long and hard on what was needed.

“I won’t, because she isn’t going to get pregnant and I’m not going to get caught,” Madara snipped, his eyes set into a deep frown as he clicked his tongue. “The thought alone disgusts me,” he mumbled, a snarl appearing on his lips as he wondered how you could distrust him so.

You did catch him in the park. And then he was surprised with that kiss.

The man felt like vomiting.

“I will see this to the end. I will bring this to an end,” Madara vowed, mentalling following up how he had to do this fast, even if it meant wiping out the family to get to the information.

“Don’t do anything rash, don’t hurt your marriage,” Hashirama sighed wearily, his face dull because of the guilt that rode through him.

“Don’t tell Tobirama what we discussed here,” Madara waved his friend off, ignoring the last warning as he exited the hokage office. The last thing he needed was for the younger brother to know everything.

Little did he know.

You had changed ever since the incident in the park. You were colder, harsher, more distant. Madara just let it wash over him, accepting your behaviour for not coming out clean, holding onto the hope that it wasn’t too late for him to make it up.

His greatest horror was finding out how close you had gotten to Tobirama. The man he despised the most in the village. The man who suspected him the most of all. Watching the two of you huddled up close together while working away at your files made his stomach churn, taking away his appetite.

This was supposed to be a lunch for two. The two of you. Yet, you had turned around and so casually asked your faux-colleague along. Yet, you had wasted no time in making clear that you did not want to spend any time with him alone.

So Madara did the best he could to respond in kind. He invited Hashirama, which honestly was the worst he could do to himself. It certainly did nothing in his attempts in trying to get closer to you. Though, honestly, who else did he have to blame other than himself for the predicament he was in now? He would have to try harder.

Trying harder meant dinner, it seemed. After your clear rejection Madara had resolved himself in bringing you dinner. To show you his intent. That he was serious about the two of you, that he had no intention of divorcing you, or to see you as a mere asset to his fortune. For you were so much more than that.

It wasn’t met.

Your cold behaviour, your obvious disdain for him. How else was Madara supposed to take your attitude, your behaviour? When you invited Tobirama to the table once more the male couldn’t take it anymore. Never mind the fact that he had prepared three sets of plates, anticipating the possibility that the other may be there and join, but to hear you so deliberately dismiss him and invite the other?

The man stuck around despite his departure, making sure to stay out of sight as he observed you once more.

No, he still wasn’t ready to admit to stalking.

Watching Tobirama return set something off within Madara. The thought of that man being near you. Of you allowing him to come near to you, nearly touching you even. It infuriated him.

When he noticed the tears rolling down your cheeks he deflated, something told him that those tears were caused by him.

He didn’t stay to watch any longer. Though he did return later that night when he found your bed still empty. A quilt in arms as he carefully draped it around you.

“You’re going to lose her at this rate,” Tobirama informed him, always the light sleeper and wary as ever of Madara. The man watched him put the blanket over you, a scornful smile on his lips as if Tobirama knew something, or rather had something Madara didn’t have.

It was an observation Madara didn’t need. He knew that his silence was what was ruining whatever there could have been between the two of you. That it was chasing you right into the arms of the man he despised the most. He knew all of that, yet Madara found himself unable to change.

Or perhaps unwilling?

Madara was nearing the end of his patience. Patience of which he didn’t have a lot of to begin with, but that snapped entirely when he found himself in the reverse position.

“I was serious, [Name].”

He found you and Tobirama in the park, the same one in which you had found him with lady Oda. Your associates had informed him that you had headed home early today, to make up for the loss of sleep the night before. You mumbled something incoherent at the male, avoiding Tobirama’s gaze as Madara couldn’t read your expression.

What was it that Tobirama was serious about? A sinking feeling dropped in his stomach, angry, cold, heinous. So many possibilities, yet none that eased his heart and one worse than another.

“[Name],” your name had escaped his lips before Madara had even realised what he was doing, startling both himself and you.

The man was standing too close to you, his eyes too eager, his gaze too stern. Everything about Tobirama spelled bad news for Madara. In the next moment Tobirama’s arms were around you, seemingly having caught you from a dizzy spell. The following moment Madara had pulled you right out of his embrace as well, unable to stand the sight any longer.

A warning look, threatening words. With that Tobirama was left alone and Madara dragged you home. More words were exchanged, words he didn’t dare to express, words he didn’t want to sink in, but yet they did.

You were angry, he understood. You were hurt, he knew. Yet, Madara found himself unable to do anything about it, leaving himself kneeling in front of you as you stomped off into your room.

Madara considered himself to be a straightforward man. He didn’t have time for games and he didn’t enjoy playing them either. What he wanted he expressed. What he needed he sought out. Madara Uchiha never had trouble playing open card. 

He still didn’t express everything he wanted. In fact, nothing had been clarified or solved, but he had your attention all the same. When he asked you to trust him, to believe in him. When he told you that he wouldn’t let you go. There was a power in his plea, a sincerity in his words he hadn’t felt in a long while and you had sensed it as well. 

It was a turning point. 

The road ahead was unpaved and hard to walk, but Madara Uchiha was determined to make it his. To make it work. 

It seemed that, unconsciously, cooking duty had fallen onto his shoulders. With you rarely home at night, and the two of you essentially living past each other like shadows, the man couldn’t really blame you for that. After all, it had seemed that even before your marriage you were the type to rarely eat dinner at home, often opting to just snack on whatever to satisfy your hunger, or drink a copious amount of tea. 

He couldn’t let that slide anymore, however. You were his wife and Madara was going to make sure you knew it. 

He didn’t expect you to actually ask about dinner, however. Upon arriving in the office Madara first noticed the change in your behaviour. Less erratic, more accepting, warmer, and relaxed he wondered why and how, for your desk was piled up with files supposedly in need of rearranging. 

“I will help, tell me what to do.”

He had half-expected you to refuse him. The files could hold sensitive information after all. Information that you couldn’t afford to go out, or be seen by anyone not part of the court. However, your patient explanation suggested otherwise as the man stared at you, trying to discern you. 

“Did you catch everything?” you rose him from his thoughts, a hand brushing his arm to check onto his blank look. 

“Yeah, I do,” Madara quickly answered, his voice gruff once more as he scanned the documents spread out in front of him. The task, the reorganisation, he knew it would be much more convenient with his eyes. And perhaps, just perhaps he could find something on that darned woman as well. 

The warmest part of the night was the moment you had pulled at his sleeve, calling for dinner so easily as you let go of him once more. 

No, Madara wouldn’t allow you to retreat anymore. He had decided that back home, and he was going to put it into action now. Reaching out himself the male grabbed hold of your hand, feeling how soft it was from the lack of physical work, the luxurious upbringing you got to enjoy. It didn’t escape him how you stilled at his touch, almost seeming bashful at holding his hand. 

It was a start. It was a first step. 

Part of him claimed that he was simply there for work. Hashirama had informed him that the court procedures had started and that Madara had to act quickly if he wanted to change the run of it now. An observatory role seemed like a good plan then, but deep inside Madara enjoyed the thought of openly watching you. 

The surprise on your face was all the more worth it. The brightness of your eyes even more so as he threw you a sign of encouragement. 

He wondered when he had fallen so hard.

It didn’t escape him how close you and Tobirama had gotten. The way the man vetted off the provocations of Lady Oda spelled enough. 

It bothered him even more that a tug at the sleeve wasn’t reserved for just him. Though, the man liked to tell himself that the way you tugged at his was much more bashful and warm. 

Oh, how he had fallen. From the moment you had made fun of him, perhaps and even more when you wouldn’t stand for him betraying you, revealing your strength. 

Madara gripped his arms tightly, his teeth grinding at the sight of you and Tobirama. 

Outside of the court Madara leaned against the wall, arms crossed as well as he soaked up the sun. It didn’t take much for this peace to be disturbed as he heard the door creak, your familiar footsteps stepping outside, a smile once more gracing your features at the sight of him. 

“Madara, how lovely of you to come,” you greeted, walking over to the man as you left Tobirama’s side. 

Somewhere inside of him stirred gleefully, knowing that you easily departed from his once-enemy and stuck to his side. The silent glare thrown after him delighted Madara even more. 

Yet, he found the need to lie to you. Lady Oda hadn’t invited him. Yet Madara pretended that it was the truth, trying to gauge your reaction, to bait you. 

What a fool he was. When you shifted back into your defensive mode, when you refused his touch. Madara knew he had played himself and only himself. 

Staring after you the man wondered how you felt about him. If you felt any affection for him. He wondered if you liked him at all beyond the general tolerance you seemed to carry. 

The invitation for a walk was another opening, one Madara eagerly tested by lacing his fingers through yours. 

How wonderful it would feel to have you closer, he thought. How great it would be to kiss you, he followed. 

But he didn’t. Not even when you said you trusted Madara. Not when you laughed at Tobirama’s obvious affections for you, brushing them off and reaffirming once more that you were his wife. Not when your eyes twinkled in that certain way, as if to say that you were glad to be married to him. 

By heavens did Madara wish he had kissed you, even if it was just your hair. 

And the warmth you had shared fell apart once more at dinner. With the announcement of Lady Oda’s pregnancy Madara shifted his weight as he waited to defend himself. 

You had said you trusted him. You had told him so much, as much as you trusted Tobirama. Yet, here Madara felt cornered, as if he had taken the spot in the benches as he awaited your judgement. 

None of what he wanted to say was said that night. 

Madara had never known how strong a mere civilian could be. He would have never even thought of describing anyone who wasn’t a trained warrior to be strong, but he found that he wanted to describe you as such. 

Strong, firm, and resolute. 

Though you were kept in the dark, though the frustration in your eyes was clear, and you were confused, you kept on going, you kept on trusting the man. When you found that Lady Oda was pregnant, when you figured that the best source for information were the clan elders. 

It was perhaps why being called weak struck the wrong chord with him. Because to him you were the strongest person around, to him he had to be stronger in order to protect your firm resolve, to protect the way you kept your head up despite all. 

It made him think that his feelings were one-sided, that he was the fool in this story for believing that marriage was all he needed to tie you to him. For hoping for more than a farce. 


End file.
